


Spacing Out

by RyderWryter



Series: Spacing Out and A Helping Hand [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brief Non-Con, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Here comes the, Hunk and Pidge are Top Notch Conspirators, Is it a truth drug or a love bug?, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith is silent because he has a lot of Thoughts, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance gets drugged?, Langst, Love Bug inspired-ish, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Beta Read, SO SORRY, Set in s1 like a month after they started being Paladins, Shiro and Allura are basically the mom and dad of Voltron, So they're over 18 because, Space Drug, Spacey!Keith, Suffering Keith (Voltron), Taldra the scientist is nonbinary, They're not very good at it yet, but easily skipable if that's not your thing, head patting, hence Spacing Out, i guess we'll find out, it felt too dirty to post with this?, it's getting Mature in here, smut is in part 2 of series, very subtle background shallura, where Keith knows Lance isn't himself so he doesn't accept Lance's advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderWryter/pseuds/RyderWryter
Summary: Keith liked to think of the past. Of a boy with ocean eyes and tan skin. He also liked to try and push down his feelings in order to avoid being vulnerable with his Cuban rival. He hopes for the day they would become friends but can’t help longing for something more...((Plot wise, *factors* make Lance realize his feelings for the red paladin while on an alien planet, but *factors* cause Keith to deny that’s it’s even real (love bug inspired-ish?).))
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Spacing Out and A Helping Hand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594168
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	1. Is There Something More To This Partnership Betwixt Enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact: this is the first fanfic I ever wrote! I started this in 2016, when I binged the first season, but my laptop DIED so I never finished it. I found the old file several months ago and finished it within a couple weeks, but it's unbeta-ed. Sorry >.< So, after months of procrastinating, I'm finally getting around to posting it :D I don't usually post things, but when I started this young Ryder was excited to post it. So I'm doing it for babey me. I know this isn't the best writing, plot, dialogue, ideas, etc. but I just hope to progress as a writer so I can look back on this and see my growth and just be proud of myself that I actually posted something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :) And thanks for reading!

“Great job today, guys!” Shiro praised the group. “We keep training like that and we’ll perfect our teamwork in no time. Let’s continue tomorrow.” He announced, already flying his Lion back towards the castle.

“Yay, dinner time!” Hunk drooled. Running tactical flying drills all day was exhausting, and very much deserving of a hearty dinner.

“Yay, napping time!” Lance chimed in with a stretch.

“Yay, recoding a potentially hazardous droid to help define and mend the underlying problems we still face as a team time!” Pidge added gleefully, noticeably excited about their latest project.

Shiro, Lance, and Keith gave Pidge a questioning look through the video feed. Hunk just tried to hide his smile.

Of course Hunk was involved with as many of Pidge’s creations as they would let him, and Pidge gratefully accepted the assistance. While their plans weren’t always meant to be a secret, their recent refurbing project was definitely new to the other paladins’ ears.

“Nevermind. Yay, relaxing.” Pidge grinned, glasses glinting as they pushed it up their nose.

“Well, whatever you wish to do with your free time is up to you, paladins. You have all earned it.” Allura’s voice sounded through their coms.

The five paladins returned their Lions back to their hangars and met in the control room. Shiro went to discuss a possible upcoming Voltron mission with Allura and Coran, but mentioned he would join the other paladins in the dining hall afterwards. The remaining members walked through the chilled interior of the castle, already in conversation.

“Food goo here I come!” Hunk squealed and Lance matched his excitement as his own stomach growled.

Keith slowed his gait to match Pidge’s.

He looked over at them. “What did you mean when you said ‘underlying problems we still face as a team’?” Keith questioned with a curious look.

“Oh, that?” Pidge chuckled. “Just a little friend to help determine some issues we’re facing that we, ourselves, might not even know about yet. You’ll see soon enough, just let me finish the new toy first.” They grinned mischievously.

Keith thought he should probably feel a little worried, but the thought was soon interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Keith gave the hand’s owner the side eye, but Lance just grinned as he leaned in. “Don’t worry.” Lance’s breath tickled Keith’s ear. “I won’t let your secret out.”

“My secret?” Keith looked forward again, forcing his countenance into “mild disinterest” as he shrugged Lance’s warm hand off his shoulder.

“Yeah. The one where you actually think I’m better than you. I saw how you looked at me today, full of awe and such.” Lance smirked, fully content with how the training went earlier.

Team Voltron had an unfortunate streak of terrible teamwork, worse communication, and disastrous synchronization. They were still new and uncoordinated, but the continuous days of failure really lowered morale. Today had been the first day training went surprisingly well. While it was almost certainly a fluke, the team didn’t dwell on it. They were just proud to finally be working well together. 

Keith scoffed and crossed his arms. “You wish. I don’t even look at you.”

Lance scrunched his nose and glared at Keith. “Oh yes you do!” He proclaimed. “I know it for a fact!”

“And  _ how _ exactly would you know I look at you?” Keith challenged. “Maybe it’s  _ you _ who looks at  _ me _ all the time, just waiting for me to accidentally glance at you so you can interpret it as something completely unrelated to the real reason.” As the words flung off Keith’s tongue, they gave him a sense of deja vu. 

He started thinking of the Garrison.

Lance’s cheeks started to warm. “I do not! I- why would I even?! Like be serio...” 

But his voice faded away as Keith’s memories took over.

_ Keith sighed as the teacher continued the irrelevant lecture. He tried glancing around the room in order to find something entertaining so he wouldn’t fall asleep. That’s when Keith caught someone already staring at him. Well, it was more of an intense, infatuated glare if that was possible. Keith returned a confused—and even a little disturbed—look. The stranger just continued to stare Keith down. Maybe even a little harder now. Keith raised an eyebrow and finally looked away.  _

_ What a weird guy.... _

“Keith? Hello, Space to Keith?” Lance waved a hand in front of Keith’s face as Keith blinked the remnants of the memory away.

He noticed that they had stopped walking and Pidge and Hunk were gone, probably already in the dining hall. Looking at Lance full on now, his face held a mixture of confusion, uncertainty, and just a tinge of concern. Keith marked that last one down as his brain playing tricks on him. Lance wasn’t capable of worrying about him, no matter how small the amount. While the banter was fun and the competitions could be entertaining, they weren’t friends. 

Maybe a small part of Keith wished Lance could be serious—or even nice—for one second so they could actually become close, but it didn’t seem like Lance was capable. 

And since friendship seemed unlikely in Keith’s eyes, he did what any respectable young man would do in that situation: he taunted Lance back.

Keith quickly recalled what they were talking about before he had let his memories overtake him. “You don’t  _ actually _ believe I would think you were cool,” Keith prodded with mild disinterest. 

Lance’s face contorted into a scowl. “Yeah, I  _ actually  _ do! I mean it’s not hard to believe since I’m super awesome even without Blue, but with her I’m even awesomer!”

Keith started walking toward the dining hall again with Lance at his heels. “‘Awesomer’ isn’t even a word.”

“Hey! I gots my own lingo so back off.” Lance huffed, catching up to the Red paladin and matching his strides.

When Shiro had exited the control room, he heard a small portion of Keith and Lance’s conversation from down the hall. Sighing to himself, he hoped those two would become friends sooner rather than later. For everyone’s sake, including their own.

~~~

Lance shoveled the food goo in his mouth, trying to finish before Keith did. Keith rolled his eyes as he saw Lance trying to make even eating a competition. However, his own competitive side quickly got the better of him and he joined in. Pidge grimaced at the two morons grossly stuffing their mouths. They shouldn’t have to be in the presence of these complete imbeciles. 

Shiro walked in and sat down with a sigh, making sure to refrain from looking at the disturbing sight.

Lance and Keith shot each other a quick glare as they filled their mouths with more of the green goo. Of course they both finished in no time and went on to argue about who finished first. Then like the complete idiots they were, they got horrible stomach aches. Hunk patted Lance’s back as he squirmed on the floor groaning while Pidge disinterestedly attempted to console a moaning Keith, even though they were completely repulsed by the whole event.

Pidge and Hunk dropped the two competitive paladins off in a nearby common room, so they could rest on the couches (and also so they didn’t have to hear Keith and Lance’s whining while they finished their own meals). 

As the groaning slowly subsided, Keith was the first to break the silence.

“This is all your fault.” He goaded.

Lance shot into a sitting position and instantly regretted it. “It was not!” He whined, the sick feeling in his stomach sloshed around. “I didn’t force you to eat as fast as you did.” Lance snarled as he returned to the comforting lying position.

Lance couldn’t make Keith do anything even if he tried. Keith was just too hard-headed and stubborn. So it was an absurd idea that Keith would try to pin this on Lance when he was only an innocent bystander in Keith’s disastrous competitive freak-show. 

That’s how Lance made himself see it anyway.

“I just didn’t want to waste an opportunity to beat you. It’s just too easy.” Keith boasted and then turned to face the couch cushions as he held his stomach in pain. 

He let out a noise that mirrored how he felt. 

There was something seriously wrong with that food goo if it was affecting them this badly. A little indigestion didn’t usually hurt like this. Damn space food.

“You all right?” Keith heard Lance call.

Keith made a face to himself and turned to look at Lance. While Lance sounded a little concerned (crazy right?), he kept a softened glare trained on Keith. 

Keith rolled onto his back. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He responded cautiously, still confused as to where Lance’s concern came from and the reason for it.

“Well you shouldn’t be, considering I won.” Lance smirked.

Ah, there it was.

“There’s no way you won. I beat you at everything. It’s just a given.” Keith sat up slowly and Lance mirrored him.

“I’ll prove it!” Lance stood up and started walking towards the entrance of the common room.

While Keith was confident that he had  _ surely _ beaten Lance and wasn’t afraid of seeing proof, he didn’t understand how Lance was going to  _ prove _ anything. The more he thought about it the more his head positioned itself into a cute, perplexed-like tilt. 

When Lance didn’t hear the other competitor following, he turned on his heel. The usual cold, badass Keith with such a pure expression was a sight to behold. The abnormal vulnerability—and adorableness—on his teammate’s face made Lance’s heart jump. 

He quickly pushed away the warming sensation in his gut and grabbed Keith’s wrist in order to tug him along. 

Keith was physically jerked out of his train of thought.

Lance didn’t make a joke about Keith’s dopey expression or their sudden contact in order to downplay what he was feeling about it. He just opted to keep his warm face forward and out of Keith’s sight.

While Keith was a bit surprised at the hand on his arm, he didn’t break their silence. He just watched Lance as he continued to drag him along, a little light-headed from it.

He was already becoming quite mesmerized with Lance’s back. The way his shirt would respond to the lean muscle underneath. How Lance’s arm tensed as he pulled Keith along. Who knew he actually had some strength? The slight sway of his hips as he took each stride with his incredibly long legs. 

He looked at Lance’s grasp on his wrist and felt sweat beginning to form between their touching skin; the heat of Lance overwhelming Keith’s usual chill exterior. And...

Oh. There was a fluttering in his chest. That’s not supposed to be there.

His mind started to wander even further, towards dangerous territory. To a place that held an ocean of potential consequences if not controlled with immense care and willpower.

Keith skipped over his brain’s warning signs in favor to follow the new tingling sensation to its hidden reservoir of thoughts. Thoughts filled with soft touches. Gentle smiles. Hushed voices. Small laughs, just for him. Sapphire eyes that froze his heart and made it beat with fire at the same time.

Keith shook his head. 

For a moment there he forgot this was Lance—stupid, annoying, big-mouthed Lance—that he was thinking these things about. That he was  _ feeling _ things about.

They weren’t at the Garrison anymore. Keith had left those thoughts behind.

Well, he thought he had.

He tried to reason with himself.

Had he really been so desperate for another person’s touch? So touch starved that he’d even react this way towards  _ Lance _ ? 

The fact that Keith thought these feelings were ludicrous just proved that he was still lying to himself.

He looked everywhere but Lance for the rest of the way there.

Lance finally turned into a large room that Keith recognized as the control room. Soft blue lights lined the curves of the control panels and the walls, presenting a subtle glow to the otherwise dark and empty room. Lance let go of Keith’s wrist when they were near the blue paladin’s dashboard. Keith silently wiped off the sweat that had accumulated between Lance’s grasp and his wrist.

“Let’s see… I think if I…” Lance talked to himself.

Keith popped his head around Lance to see what he was doing, careful not to touch him. 

“Uh, are you sure you know what you’re doing? What if you screw something up?” Keith occasionally thought that Lance was capable, but with this unfamiliar Altean tech that they barely understood he didn’t have much faith in him. “Seems like something you’d do.” He huffed for effect.

The hairs on the back of Lance’s neck stood up at Keith’s warm breath.

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith in order to return some of the normal joking atmosphere. It may have been a mistake that Lance realized too late. 

Keith’s big, beautiful, indigo eyes blinked at Lance from  _ way _ too close. 

He snapped his head back to the console. “No,” voice slightly raised. “I’ve seen Coran do it all the time. I totally know what I’m doing.”

Despite Lance’s erratic heart and sweaty palms, he managed to start up his station with little difficulty. Soon there were several holographic screens that popped up in front of them and Lance grunted with a victorious smile. “See? I’m amazing!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but was maybe a tiny, minuscule-bit impressed. “So what are you doing exactly?”

Lance’s tongue stretched to the side of his mouth the harder he concentrated. “I’m getting proof that I beat you, duh.” Lance swiped through unfamiliar Altean words and finally landed on one that Coran helped him learn. “Ah! Here we go.”

Lance opened the program and the three screens lit up with images of places around the ship.

Lance waved his hand, making the images rewind until he saw his teammates and himself walking toward the dining hall earlier. Lance kept the videos of him and Keith on screen and enlarged them with a pinch of his fingers as he waved his other hand up, making the other irrelevant videos disappear. 

Keith saw a sped up version of him and Lance talking then Keith spacing out, in which the sped up Lance took the opportunity to dance around Keith trying to get him to come to.

As the footage rolled closer to The Incident, Lance clicked another button and the video of them slowed to its regular pacing. Lance and Keith watched the whole stomach-sickening event from an outsiders view and somehow it felt even more disgusting than living it.

“Zoom in, zoom in.” Keith pointed at the screen. “It’s coming up.” 

Lance zoomed in and slowed the video down. They both leaned in to get a closer look. 

If either turned to look at the other they would undoubtedly touch noses. However, the sight in front of them absorbed every ounce of their attention so they wouldn’t get to experience that feeling just yet.

“Aaaaannnd… here it coooommmeessss. You’re about to witness my awesome win, Mullet. Almost theeeere. Only a couple more-”

“Shut up, it’s hard to concentrate when your big mouth is moving.” Keith interrupted him, looking at the screen intently.

It was indeed only a couple more seconds until the key scene unfolded before them.

“THERE!!! See?! Did you see it??!” Lance jumped back and pointed at the screen with a victorious grin draped across his face.

“Yeah, I saw  _ me  _ winning.” Keith turned to face where Lance had jumped to.

“No, nu-nu-nu-na no. I’ll rewind this video  _ evidence _ so you can properly see your loss.”

Lance rewound the video and played it frame-by-frame. Both boys concentrated on the screen once more. 

Lance paused the video with his mouth hanging open, unable to close it. Keith huffed and crossed his arms. 

Lance shook his head in disbelief.

“There’s obviously been some mistake. We can’t  _ tie.  _ That’s, like, basically impossible.” Lance stared wide-eyed at the screen.

Keith glanced back at the screen, fully prepared to make a snide remark about the crazy luck Lance had to even tie with him. 

He was about to make said remark when he suddenly let out a laugh. He tried to contain it, but the image was just too funny he couldn’t hold back. Keith dropped to the floor laughing so hard little tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. 

Lance couldn’t help but gape at Keith. He rarely heard Keith laugh and it had  _ never _ been a laugh like that.

Keith pointed to the screen and managed to get out, “Look at your ugly face,” in between laughs.

Lance’s attention snapped back to the screen and he started laughing alongside Keith. “Your’s is uglier.”

They were both so focused on finding out who won that they completely overlooked the actual sight of the whole competition. Paused on the screen were two of the ugliest, most hilarious looking faces Keith or Lance have ever made. Lance wiped his tears away as he continued to laugh. He waved his hand back, rewinding the video and played it in slow motion. Just as they had started to calm down, the slow-mo version had them erupting in laughter once again.

It got to the point where Lance had one arm around Keith while his other hand pounded the floor in a way that somehow accentuated how hilarious the whole thing was. Keith wasn’t one to just touch anyone, but in that moment he felt the need to return the gesture. So he wrapped an arm around Lance as well, enjoying the bonding moment they were having.

Neither of them were uncomfortable with the close proximity nor did they really even notice. They were too busy laughing and enjoying each other for once. They laughed until it physically hurt to continue.

A warmth seemed to radiate throughout the castle. Like the friendliness between the red and blue paladin was something the Altean ship was waiting for. People who are meant to be close can’t stay enemies forever…


	2. What Defines The Path Of Two Enemies Becoming Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest. I haven't finished season 8 yet. I only watched the first episode and just felt so depressed that it was going to end that I just never finished it. That sounds weird, but I just love Klance so much and all the characters that it hurts to complete it. T.T I'll do it one day, but for now I'll soothe my soul with reading and writing copious amounts of fanfiction. Anyway, this chapter has more *~friendly~* happenings between the boys. Also, there's a little part where Keith was recalling his depression on Earth that starts with [He shouldn't be sad] and ends with ["You okay?" A familiar voice asked] if you want to skip that. If you want breaks within the actual story I edit it! Just let me know :) Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading :D

Lance stretched his arms as he walked to the kitchen with Hunk and Pidge. 

By some kind of miracle, or stroke of luck, their morning training had gone exceptionally well. Two productive training days in a row was a first for the new Voltron crew. They had only been together for a couple weeks, but the complete lack of improvement was disheartening. In desperate times, they somehow pulled off forming Voltron for a short amount of time, but to do it during their basic drills seemed to be a harder task. So finally having not one, but two great training days was the blossom of hope the team really needed. They felt a confidence begin to bud in themselves and future missions were finally being planned out—albeit tentatively. 

While Allura was cautiously impressed with the team’s results and allowed them a break, the training day wasn’t over. They were to continue without their Lions in the training deck after their breather. 

Lance hopped onto the kitchen counter as Hunk started to create a food goo masterpiece. How Lance still wasn’t instantly disgusted by the stuff, he had no idea. Pidge pushed up their glasses and sighed as they read an intimidating sized book. Their face scrunched up into a concentrated scowl as they read. Lance’s eyebrows turned up in concern, noticing Pidge’s expression.

“You doin’ okay there, Pidge?” Lance leaned over their shoulder.

Pidge huffed. “Well this Altean robotics manual Coran lent me isn’t proving to be useful. I’m almost done with the damn book and I’ve barely learned a thing! I’m going to have to ask him for some higher level texts.” They mumbled the complaint.

Lance smiled. “You’re too smart for your own good, Pidge.”

Pidge shrugged and continued to read through the thick book. 

Lance was about to ask Hunk what exactly he was making when something by the kitchen entrance caught his eye. He turned his head to watch as Keith walked towards them and a mischievous smirk overtook Lance’s mouth. 

Before Keith could pass through, Lance swung his legs out to rest on the opposite countertop, accomplishing to block Keith’s path. 

“Hey there, mullet face.” Lance grinned.

Keith took one look at Lance’s long legs then flicked his eyes to the culprit’s face. The mock indifference was clear on his own. Only a twitch of Keith’s eyebrow displayed his slight irritation. 

Just as Pidge was about to comment on how weirdly flirting with your rival doesn’t count as competitive banter, Hunk gave a happy squeak. He was done with his creation and his proud smile signaled it was time to dig in. 

Keith didn’t give Lance another look and instead just pushed through his legs, walking over to Hunk. The loss of balance caused Lance to fall with a loud  _ smack! _

“Hey!” Lance jumped to his feet and glowered at Keith. Though it held less ferocity than it usually did.  _ Now that was weird _ , Pidge thought. “What the hell?!”

Keith turned to him, expression nonexistent. “You deserved it.”

Lance opened his mouth to retaliate, but Hunk interrupted with a smile. “You guys wanna go to the dining hall to eat this grub or what?”

Keith helped Hunk carry the food to the dining hall while Pidge and Lance followed. Pidge used the opportunity to inspect Lance quietly, hypotheses already running through their head. 

“Man am I glad to have you around, Hunk.” Lance sat down next to Keith and started piling much tastier looking goo—however, goo all the same—onto his plate.

“Well I try to help where I can. I’m happy to be of use.” Hunk smiled with his mouth full.

“Unlike Lance.” Keith jabbed playfully, the smallest hint of a smile on his mouth.

Pidge laughed. “That’s true.” All the while, carefully sticking each interaction the idiots had into the database of their brain.  _ Lance is a flirt with his supposed rival(?). The idiots argue, but with less bite. Keith manages a minuscule upward mouth position. Ten minutes have passed and still no mention of the word “rival” from Lance.  _

“What?!” Lance eyes widened. “That’s so wrong, guys! I’m very useful. I’m the funny one. Most handsome too! Well besides Shiro, but that’s not the point.” Keith’s eye twitched involuntarily at the confession. “I bring happiness to everyone’s eyes.” He whined.

He wasn’t wrong. Shiro was very handsome. However, Keith was more interested as to why it was Lance mentioning it. Was Lance just appreciating Shiro’s looks or was he not entirely straight? 

_ Why does it matter? _ , Keith’s brain teased him.

“That’s true. Lance is pretty funny.” Hunk’s protectiveness of his best friend coming into play.

“See?!” Lance squeaked.

Pidge’s eyebrow was raised. “Hunk is biased. From an objective point of view you don’t do much other than pilot the Blue Lion and fight with Keith, which isn’t exactly a good thing.” Pidge then whispered, “Although, it seems like the latter is transforming into something else,” while stroking their chin.

Only Hunk heard Pidge’s observational statement and turned his own attention to examine the two boys in front of them. They were still bickering, but Pidge had a point. It seemed less hateful. More relaxed. Hunk was confused as to when that had started, but thankful for it nonetheless. Maybe Lance’s rage rants about how awesome—in a bad way, somehow—Keith was would come to an end. Lance could benefit from glaring less, which always just seemed more like staring to Hunk. 

Lance continued to try to talk himself up in such a Lance way that it eventually ended up garnering a small laugh from Keith. This caused Lance to shriek with a victorious “I told you I’m hilarious! I even made Keith laugh!” Which Keith replied with a snort, “Just because I laugh  _ at _ you, doesn’t mean you’re funny,” an infinitesimal amount of fondness slipping through. And wow.

Where did that come from?

Keith barely caught it himself.

So maybe Keith never actually despised Lance (despite Lance being a complete asshat to him). Maybe a  _ small _ part of Keith actually enjoyed Lance’s competitive push. And maybe Keith wasn’t entirely truthful when he pretended not to recognize Lance during Shiro’s rescue mission.

While Keith would probably never admit it, he knew very well who Lance McClain was back at the Garrison. He was even, perhaps, a little intrigued with the flames that roared in ocean eyes. Somewhat entertained by the idea of those storming scowls focusing solely on him. And  _ ever _ so slightly appreciative of the cute Cuban boy making conversation with the lonely, troubled kid—even if those interactions were only so Lance could make empty threats and promises of beating him. 

So maybe Keith’s irritation was more directed at Lance’s inability to grow past their “rivalry” and less towards Lance himself. 

But Keith continued to dance the same dance with Lance. Bickering when the other would, competing when the other pushed, arguing when the other was infuriating. 

God forbid he would show how he really felt when the other was constantly stuck on beating him. 

While Keith knew all this, he let himself think his irritation towards Lance was more authentic than it really was. 

It was easier to deal with his feelings that way, which meant not dealing with them at all. 

So when Keith noticed himself slip, showing some deep, genuine emotion, he was caught off guard. He was so used to lying to himself.

This caused Keith to further lie to himself.  _ What could possibly have led to me switching my feelings this fast? _ There was no switch, you dummy.  _ One night couldn’t have changed our dynamic this dramatically, could it?  _ It most certainly didn’t for you, Keith. _ The food goo reckoning must still have me feeling weird. _ Very poor excuse to invalidate your own feelings. 

Keith came out of his inner thoughts with a hand waving in front of his face and a soft string of coos, “Keith. Keith, buddy. Dude. Space partner.” Pidge’s face spasmed with a weird look at that one.  _ Now it was just getting gross _ , they thought _. _ Lance ignored their pointed look and continued to bring Keith back to this plane of existence. “Red paladin of Voltron. My man.”

Keith nearly choked, but managed to keep a minimal expression as he coughed. “Your what?”

Lance did choke, but played it off. “You’re alive! Damn dude, you’re spacier in space than you were in Bergmann’s class.” His attempt at playing it off led to, unsurprisingly, embarrassing himself even further.

As Lance froze with shock at revealing the way-too-observant memory, Allura came to his rescue. 

Her voice sounded throughout the castle. “Paladins, please be prepared to meet Shiro and myself at the training deck in half a varga! After training, I have rather exciting news to share. Thank you.” 

“WellthatwasgreatHunkthanksI’llmeetyouguysinthere!” Lance sped out of the room with his plate before anyone could mention his great attentiveness to Keith during their time at the Garrison.

Of course Hunk knew of Lance’s obsession from first hand experience. Hunk was the poor soul who had to listen to all of Lance’s constant, mostly incoherent, rants about Keith. And Pidge could have guessed with the way Lance would always stare— _ glare! _ , Lance would correct—at Keith. But Lance didn’t want to bring any attention to it, because Keith didn’t need to know how much Lance was captivated by him. Keith said he didn’t remember—which kind of relieved Lance, because even he knew he was a little weird back then—so it was best not to mention it.

Pidge pursed their lips. “Hm, that’s surprising.” They mentioned as the rest of them grabbed their plates and headed towards the kitchen once again. “Allura usually has bad news.”

Hunk gave it a thought as they walked down the hall. “Maybe she’s going to tell us that Zarkon is dead and the rest of the Galra have turned into nice, cuddly kittens and the war is over!” Hunk beamed as he passed the kitchen’s entrance.

Lance, who looked frozen in front of the sink, snapped his attention up at Hunk’s words. “That would mean we would get to go home!” Lance’s eyes brightened at the thought. “I miss Earth already.”

“Pizza, man. Pizza and my mom’s hugs. Pizza, my mom’s hugs, and full nights of sleep.” Hunk was tearing up with a big goofy smile across his face.

Lance put his hands on either side of Hunk’s arms with a firm grasp. “Dude! My mom’s singing and my sister’s piano playing and my brother’s weird face and definitely pizza. Pizza and video games, bro.” Lance was sniffling.

“Yeah I doubt it’s gonna be that.” Pidge spoke up, ever the optimist. The heartbroken looks on the two boys’ faces made Pidge sigh defeatedly. “But hey, I guess you never know.”

Keith silently took his dishes and stuck them in the sink, a slight crease slowly forming in his brow. What exactly would he look forward to if they ever got back to Earth? Was there anything even waiting for him? His shack would probably still be there for him, but that was basically it right? 

It wasn’t necessarily something to be upset over. 

At least all he ever had was already with him. He had the clothes on his back. He had Shiro. He had his knife. He even had three lovable idiots who could potentially become his friends, and two older weirdos who could potentially care for him as much as he was starting to care for them. 

He shouldn’t be sad.

He was somewhere he was needed. Finally doing something important. Proving those who said he would be nothing for the rest of his life wrong. He had somewhere to train and discipline himself and his body. He had a place to sleep and eat. He had people to protect. 

He had a purpose. 

He wasn’t lost anymore. He wasn’t on Earth wondering if he was better off dead. Questioning the point of life and his own existence. He no longer cried until there was nothing left inside him to dispel. He no longer felt the complete lack of passion for living. He didn’t have the gut wrenching feeling that he didn’t matter. 

He mattered.

Being the Red Paladin was severely important. It was something that filled him with ambition and resolve. But it wasn’t the only reason he felt alive again. After being alone in that shack for so long, the rambunctious noises the people of the castle produced filled Keith’s heart. The sounds even combined into a satisfying background noise during the times Keith chose not to pay attention. Even the castle’s own hum calmed Keith. The agonizing, impossibly loud, silence that threatened to suck the air from his lungs was replaced with a constant warmth and cacophony of voices, signaling life.

Keith realized he had been standing in front of the sink for a while, staring at nothing as he spaced out.

“You okay?” He heard a familiar voice ask.

Keith turned his head to face Lance. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked back down at the sink, the expression on Lance’s face was a little too endearing to look directly at. He ignored Lance’s soft eyes to focus on the other thoughts in his mind. A family did sound nice to him. Team Voltron would probably be the closest opportunity to having a family he would ever get. He hoped it would be something that could become a reality in the future.

Lance set Hunk and Pidge’s dishes into the sink then looked at Keith again. He just stared down at the dishes in the sink with a faraway look. Was he really fine? He didn’t seem it. Sure he was usually deep in thought about something, but he still had that certain light feel about him. Now Keith felt heavy. It hurt Lance’s heart a little. He felt uncomfortable seeing Keith so intensely brooding.

“You know,” Lance pursed his lips and rocking on the balls of his feet. “When we get back to Earth... I-I want you to meet my sister. She would like you a lot.”

Keith looked up at that, catching Lance’s eyes with his own. Lance’s smile held a tinge of sadness and his eyes sparkled with nostalgia, but his smile was directed at Keith. That was enough to send a pang to Keith’s heart. 

Lance’s smile was for his sister, but it was also for  _ Keith _ . 

That made Keith feel exceptionally closer to Lance in that moment. It was like Lance was opening up to him. What caused his change of heart? 

He still remembers the young, eager-to-glare Lance.

It was so long ago when Lance had first introduced himself to Keith.

_ Keith released a small sigh as he walked toward his dorm room. School was excruciatingly boring and all he wanted to do was to become a fighter pilot. All his teachers knew he was already good enough to be one right then, but of course he wasn’t allowed to skip straight to graduation. He had to wait.  _

_ And that was the hard part. _

_ Keith ran a hand through his dark, silky hair as he turned the corner. He nearly ran into a lanky kid leaning against the wall there. _

_ “Sorry.” Keith mumbled and went to pass the tan kid. _

_ “Hold on, mullet face!” The kid stopped Keith with an accusing finger pointing at Keith. _

_ Keith looked up at the kid’s face and recognized him as the weird guy who stared at him in class.  _

So that’s what his eyes looked like up close _ , he thought. _

_ Keith had never seen the ocean, but he was sure he was looking into a storming one. _

_ He raised an eyebrow at the nickname. _

_ Lance continued at his reaction. “Keith, you are the best fighter pilot-” _

_ Keith cut him off. “I don’t want any fangirls.” He deadpanned. _

_ “WHAT?! You didn’t let me finish! I’m not a fucking fangirl, I’m your fucking rival! You stupid mullet person.” Lance huffed. “I was going to say that you’re the best fighter pilot according to the  _ blind _ teachers, but I’ll have you know that I’ll beat your scores by the end of this semester!” He exclaimed. _

_ “Oh really?” Keith smirked back at the idiotic boy. He was somewhat amusing. _

_ “Yes really! So remember the name Lance McClain because it’ll be everywhere.” The boy named Lance threatened then stormed away. _

_ Keith watched the boy walk away. _

_ He caught himself smiling without its previous edge, but quickly shook his head and started off toward his dorm again… _

Keith had been staring into the depths of Lance’s sapphire eyes as he recalled the memory. Lance just silently let him as he swam in Keith’s own indigo depths. He willed his voice to come out even as he opened his mouth. “She would?” Keith asked sheepishly.

Lance’s smile tugged further up on one side. “Yeah, she’s into emo guys with nice hair.”

Keith’s eyebrows quirked up. “Nice hair?”

“Uh, I-I mean according to her. I unfortunately know her taste incredibly well.” Lance gave a light eye roll. “But yeah, she would like you.” He turned away in an attempt to hide his warm cheeks.

When Lance peeked a look at Keith, the red paladin had a small smile directed at his feet. Lance softened at the sight.

Why had they been enemies for so long again? Lance almost couldn’t recall why he used to dislike the boy in front of him.

“What’s she like?” Keith looked up to see Lance already staring at him.

Lance’s face lit up. “She’s got a great personality, but sometimes I feel like she lives to spite me, so you two are similar in that way.” Lance let out a small laugh. “But she’s also really intuitive. Once she gets to know you, you won’t be able to hide anything from her. She’ll know what’s up. She’s easy to talk to so I don’t think you would hate meeting her too much.”

“I wouldn’t hate meeting her at all.” Keith furrowed his brows for a second. “I think… I think it would be nice to meet your sister.”

Lance beamed. “It’s a plan then.”

“It’s a plan.” Keith repeated.

“Ya know,” Lance leaned against the counter, “my mom would like you too. She would think you’re cute.” Lance ruffled his own short brunette locks, hiding his smile behind his arm for a second.

“M-me?” Keith blushed. “Cute?”

“Yeah.” Lance shrugged. “My mom and sister have similar tastes.” He pulled himself onto the countertop, hoping he sounded casual enough. And not like he had a crush on his rival, which he most certainly didn’t. 

Didn’t admit to himself.

Keith leaned against the countertop next to where Lance was sitting. “Good to know.” He let out a shy laugh.

Hunk and Pidge walked back through the doorway—when had they left, Keith didn’t know. Keith and Lance subconsciously moved away from each other as their private moment was disrupted. 

“Come on guys, time for more training.” Pidge said from the doorway.

Lance hopped off the counter and walked out with Pidge. 

Keith started to follow when Hunk stopped him. “What were you guys talking about?” He smiled at Keith. “It didn’t seem like you guys were going to kill each other at all.”

“Weird, I know.” Keith smiled back at Hunk. “Lance was just telling me about his mom and sister’s similar tastes.” He said, feeling warm that something personal had come from a conversation with Lance. 

Hunk laughed. “Yeah, those three are so alike. It’s a little scary sometimes.”

“Three?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah. Lance, his mom, and sister. They all have the same taste in practically everything. Good to see you two getting along.” Hunk started to walk out of the kitchen then looked back at a blushing Keith. “You coming?”

Keith snapped his head up and stuttered. “Y-yeah, I’ll be there i-in a second.”

Hunk left Keith alone with his thoughts. 

If they all had the same taste then did that mean Lance thought Keith was cute too? Not that it mattered to Keith, but it was just something he was curious about. For no specific reason… 

Keith couldn’t imagine it. There was just no way. Plus, just because they shared some similar tastes didn’t mean they shared  _ all  _ tastes. Keith huffed a laugh at himself.  _ Don’t be stupid, that’s entirely too ridiculous of a thought to be taken seriously, _ he thought to himself before heading out of the kitchen.


	3. What Are The Consequences Of Two Bonding Frenemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So there's some background Shallura 0.0 But like it's barely there. Like one line. Anyway! I'm not very good at writing yet, so this chapter finally introduces a snippet of the alien planet :D Thanks for reading!

After an hour or two of their team building exercises, it was time for their one-on-one training, as per Shiro’s instruction. Allura and Coran came down to help as Shiro paired everyone up: Pidge and Coran, Shiro and Hunk, and Keith and Lance. Allura would observe everyone and give her input when she deemed it necessary.

“Don’t think our heart to heart will make me go easy on you, Mullet.” Lance smirked.

Keith felt the soft nervous flutter in his stomach disappear as he heard Lance’s taunt. 

He snorted. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Lance slightly surprised Keith with how much better he had progressed with hand to hand combat. He didn’t get Keith pinned down at all, but he definitely made Keith actually try.

With every hit to the floor, a cuss word would fly out of Lance’s mouth, earning a “Language!” from Shiro and a small laugh or smirk from Keith. 

Lance felt like losing just didn’t seem like the worst thing anymore when he earned that kind of reaction from Keith. 

A little warmth began spreading through Lance’s stomach, daring to spread wings and take flight straight to his heart. Lance’s next logical train of thought was to stomp out those little embers of warmth by doing what he always did to cease them: make fun of Keith.

“I don’t know how you keep getting me. It’s probably your mullet. It’s distracting!” Lance complained.

“Fine.” Keith grabbed a hair tie from his pocket and tied his hair back into a low ponytail. “This better?”

“N-no!” Lance ignored the way his heart swooned at the sight, frustrated with himself. It was just a ponytail for damn sake! “It’s still a stupid mullet even if it’s pulled back.”

“I can’t help it if you can’t concentrate.” Keith teased. “Sounds like a personal problem. Maybe you need to learn to focus.”

A faraway Shiro shouted, “Patience yields focus!”

Lance grimaced and pointed an accusatory finger at Keith. “I can’t help it that your ludicrous hair distracts me! Trust me, I wish I could ignore it.” He huffed.

Keith almost laughed, thankful for a little of the old Lance slipping back and letting Keith’s feelings fly away with it.

“Alright paladins, calm down. Let’s stop training here for today.” Allura announced. “I have big news to share with everyone.”

Lance reluctantly silenced his next insult and gathered around Allura with everyone else.

“I know it’s not the real thing, but it’s quite similar and I believe this will be a good motivator for you paladins.” She smiled.

“Not the real what? Similar to what? Motivator how?” Lance questioned. 

He could only last so long without opening his mouth.

Allura shot a look Lance’s way then continued. “Making alliances with as many planets as possible is our goal when we’re not fighting Zarkon. Some planets may be incredibly easy to make allegiances with, whereas others may provide to be more difficult, or even hostile. I was hesitant to start diplomacy missions when Voltron was still so rocky during training, but I believe you are all finally making some great progress! I also think it’s best to start these missions as soon as possible. So, we’ve made contact with the closest inhabited planet, Zaulea, in order to receive an audience with their leaders. Once we arrive we will attend a banquet in our honor as per their request. However, we are not there to just eat and enjoy ourselves. We are there to make a strong connection between us and the Zauleans, and to help them in any way possible before we depart.”

“The planet is similar to Earth, which is why Princess Allura thought this would be a good reminder that you risking your lives is for not only the universe, but for your loved ones at home. That should help keep you motivated!” Coran exclaimed with an encouraging smile.

“The universe needs Voltron. Your Earth needs Voltron.” Allura paused with an encouraging smile. “The planet Zaulea, as Coran said, is quite similar to your Earth. It is perfectly breathable without your helmets and contains many similar geography aspects. However, it is about two thirds the size and has three moons.” She quirked her eyebrows in excitement. “There are some things you must know before we arrive, so I’ll let Coran fill you in. I have one last meeting with the Zaulean leaders that I must attend now.” She turned to leave, but paused to look back one last time. “And paladins, please be as respectful as you can. And please,” she looked pointedly at Lance, “don’t be unnecessarily flirtatious.”

“Define unnecessarily.” Lance smirked.

Allura sighed as she left the training deck.

“The Zauleans are a very extraordinary species!” Coran started. “Zauleans actually rhymes with Alteans! Fascinating stuff!” Coran continued, his tone at nothing less than pure excitement.

Coran informed them that the Zauleans are intelligent beings that can be a bit shy. They are humanoid, have four fingers on each hand, and their skin is an extremely light purple—almost silver. Their ears have slight protrusions at the helix and lobules and their eyes are most often a shade of grey. All Zaulean’s have a tiny slit above their mouths that function like a nose.

“Zaulean’s never cut their hair. So you will rarely, if at all, see a Zaulean with short hair. They believe hair contains the wisdom they have attained throughout their years and if they cut it they lose wisdom. It’s the proud strands of their collected experiences and insight!” Coran held a pointer finger up. “Just remember, paladins, they are very shy creatures! Be careful not to scare them away. Now off to bed! We will be arriving early in the morning.”

Keith’s gaze traveled to Lance as they all headed back to their rooms. He was quiet, which was very unlike him. Keith’s thoughts traveled back to their time talking in the kitchen. 

_ She would like you. _

Did Lance truly think his mom and sister would like him? Or was he just taking pity on Keith? 

He hadn’t known the nice Lance for very long, but with the way he interacted with everyone else he seemed to be a genuine person. The thought comforted Keith. Maybe Lance really was okay with him meeting his family. Maybe the food goo debacle was the best thing that could’ve happened to them. 

Lance seemed to switch from flaming hatred to soft banter in an extremely short amount of time though. A seemingly irrelevant and involuntary wisp of hope pressed to the forefront of his mind,  _ Lance thinks you’re cute.  _ The insane, almost criminal, idea made Keith physically flinch. 

He didn’t notice Pidge’s side-eye. 

_ He can’t hate things he wants to flirt with _ , it reasoned. 

Keith willed the unholy thought to burn and die.  _ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Ha! That… that’s the weirdest thing- _

He suddenly became preoccupied with the uncomfortable warmth settling on his face.  _ It doesn’t matter what Hunk said _ , Keith shook his head as if to make the thoughts vanish.  _ Lance would flirt with anyone if he had the opportunity, so even if he did have the same taste as his sister and mother it wouldn’t—doesn’t!—matter. _

It also wouldn’t matter because either way Keith did not care, like not even a little bit… because that’s what he told himself. Why would it even matter if Lance thought Keith was cute? A person can think another person is attractive without having actual feelings for them. Like Keith could obviously see that Lance was indeed attractive, and Shiro too. That didn’t mean he had romantic feelings for them. It didn’t change anything.

He wasn’t a dumb high school kid anymore.

The stupid pang in Keith’s heart, that he tried so hard for years to smother, hit him with full force. It hit him every time he looked at Lance. Every time he talked to him or even thought about him. Keith didn’t know when that had started again. He was so used to ignoring it. Maybe it had never went away. 

Keith didn’t know why his traitor heart wouldn’t just stay indifferent like he tried forcing it to.

Maybe he noticed the dull ache of longing that thrummed in his heart once again because Lance was finally being nice to him. Like he had so long wished for him to be. Or maybe it was because it was exhausting lying to himself and letting himself  _ feel _ was intoxicating.

Keith couldn’t help but wish for the old Lance again, if only to muffle his incessant, illogical insides.

It had only been a day of nice Lance so maybe Keith was being dramatic (he was), but he couldn’t help his teen angst twisting inside him, begging for the fluffy feeling of hope in his chest to be replaced with the previous raw throb of unrequited likeness. He preferred the hateful taunts that distracted his brain from the sensations inside his heart. 

He missed the Lance that would push Keith over the edge. The Lance that made Keith do stupid shit because of him. The Lance that was so damn competitive that Keith couldn’t help it when his competitive side also came out. And maybe that last one was still evident, but it was more playful! Keith’s heart couldn’t take playful! At least not until he’s trained his blood pumping organ to cease and desist with all the ooey-gooey fluffy kitten feelings. 

Keith’s face looked so entirely confused and frustrated, and somehow soft, that Pidge felt the need to step in. “You alright, Keith? You look like you’re processing some interesting information in there.” Pidge gestured to his brain.

“O-oh, I’m fine. Just a little tired I suppose.” He lied.

Pidge watched him intently for a moment, like they were trying to figure out a puzzle. They continued the interworking hypotheses and data entry in their head, placing pieces together here and there. 

A thought struck them.

Pidge managed to secretly escape the group with Hunk, a mischievous smile forming on the short one’s face. 

Shiro slipped away shortly after to check on the princess—what a romantic- ahem good leader. He took one last glance at the two paladins before leaving. He hoped their new friendship would last. It was doing wonders for the team as a whole.

Soon Lance realized that he and Keith were alone. He felt the urge to say something. Fill the air with a joke. Try to make Keith laugh. Maybe tease him a little.

Lance opted to make simple conversion instead. “I wonder if Zaulea has grass. For some reason, I miss the stuff.” Lance’s whisper was laced with sentimentality.

_ Oh, he finally spoke _ , Keith thought. Lance’s voice had saved him from delving deeper into his irrational thoughts, so he inwardly thanked him for that. “It  _ would _ be nice to see something familiar.” He answered.

Lance let himself glance over at Keith. It was hard to keep his gaze straight ahead after. Keith was just so… so captivating. In a friend way, of course! It wasn’t like Lance’s heart sped up as his eyes drank up Keith’s long lashes and flushed cheeks, surely just a side effect of their training. He forced himself to speak with an even tone. “If there’s an ocean, or even a green field with a blue sky, we  _ have _ to go there.”

It was Keith’s turn to look at Lance. “I’m sure everyone will enjoy seeing something like that.” Keith had always wanted to see an ocean.

One that wasn’t trapped in a tan boy’s eyes.

Lance’s brain stalled for a second. Oh that’s right, of course, the whole team would be there. Lance definitely didn’t forget to include the rest of their team into his plans. He definitely didn’t wish he could have a moment alone on Zaulea to share with Keith. And he most certainly didn’t want a precious memory that would further bond him with the red paladin… 

The two stopped walking as they arrived at their rooms.

Lance let his eyes roam over Keith’s face before he let out a yawn. “Goodnight, Mullet.” The nickname left his lips with none of the intended malice it was made for. 

Keith snorted with a small smile. “Night, Lance.”

Lance smiled back, and maybe it was the talk about his sister earlier or the fact Lance subconsciously always wanted to touch Keith’s hair or the feeling that they were getting closer, but Lance absentmindedly patted Keith’s head then with a turn of his heel walked into his own bedroom… leaving an open-mouthed, dumbfounded Keith in the hallway.

Keith let himself panic a little before he fully processed the extremely odd incident that just took place. 

“D-did he just touch my head?” Keith asked himself, seriously debating whether that had just happened or if he was so tired that he imagined it. It was so unlike Lance that it couldn’t possibly have happened. 

Keith slowly walked into his own room, confusion and alarms still blaring  _ Lance touched us! Lance touched us! _ , in his brain.

Behind Lance’s door, stood a shocked Lance staring at his right hand.

“Did I just pet him?!” Lance whisper-yelled at his hand, hoping it held an explanation for his bizarre action or would, better yet, tell Lance he had just imagined the whole thing. 

He wasn’t so lucky.

After thinking about his family all day, his muscle memory must’ve taken over. He used to pat his sister’s head all the time. 

But Keith was very far from anyone that even resembled his sister.

Lance threw himself on his bed with a groan and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to forget the last two minutes of his life ever happened.

Keith ghosted the spot where Lance touched him then decided it would be wise to get some rest before his brain started tricking him even more.


	4. Do All Frenemies Have Feelings That Toe The Line Between Love And Hate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very cheesy and I know nothing of how measurements are taken, but how could I not take the opportunity to have Keith and Lance see each other half naked? That was not an option I was willing to overlook xD Self indulgent? Perhaps, but very *ahem* important to the plot I assure you... Hope you enjoy!

After the paladins woke up and prepared themselves for the day, they received a morning speech from Allura and Coran. They informed them of their itinerary for the next couple of days. Allura made it very clear that any kind of inappropriate behavior would not be tolerated, which then prompted Lance to ask her to elaborate on what she deemed inappropriate.

They would be landing in a couple doboshes. And Lance found himself running out of time. He had a plan. It was perfect! Absolutely foolproof! And by that, the fool himself just proved how bad he was at making plans. 

_ Okay, okay _ , Lance readied himself. 

He moved like a man on a mission. He positioned himself in the most advantageous spot for his ploy, which happened to be in between Hunk and Pidge while also being within Keith’s perceptible range. 

_ Now or never, Sharpshooter _ , he encouraged himself and took a breath.

“Say Pidge, how’s your new thingy coming along?” Lance’s voice intentionally being volumes louder than necessary. 

Pidge flinched at the sound, but an impish smirk soon overtook their face. Lance was momentarily blinded by a glint from Pidge’s glasses. “Oh, it’s coming alright. With how things are developing it will prove to be more fruitful than I could’ve ever hoped.”

“Things? Like how the  _ things _ inside the  _ thingy _ are developing, right?” Lance asked at a regular volume, sidetracked by Pidge’s vagueness. It worried him a little.

Of course Pidge was the only one who knew that when they said  _ how things are developing _ they actually meant how a certain relationship between two idiots was developing. “You could say-”

Lance cut Pidge off, remembering his original plan. “Well that’s fantastic Pidge, keep up the good work!” He continued in his obnoxiously loud volume. He felt Keith’s gaze cross over them and Lance took that moment to finish the final piece of the plan. Lance smiled down at Pidge as he reached his hand up and patted their head. Their face was full of disgust as his amazing plan was completed.

“What the fuck, Lance?” Pidge hissed.

“What’re you freaking out about, Pidge? I do this all the time!” He patted Pidge’s head a bit harder and forced out a laugh.

Lance finally looked Keith’s way to confirm that, yes, he was definitely looking back. Goal achieved! Lance did a victory dance in his head. Now Keith would totally think it was just a normal thing and wouldn’t act awkward or weird around Lance. He let himself believe that all was good.

Keith saw Pidge physically cringing under Lance’s hand. They were obviously uncomfortable so he shot Lance a questioning look.  _ What is he doing? Is he annoying Pidge for fun? _ Keith knew Lance was loud, but he had been more obnoxious than normal. Keith couldn’t figure out what stupid antics he had planned, but he knew they weren’t good. Keith just hoped Lance wouldn’t be like this when they landed.

All five paladins moved toward the view screen with excitement. The sky was actually blue like Lance had hoped it would be. There were light pink tufts of fluff in the sky that resembled clouds. And there were miles of vibrant green grass fluttering with the push and pull of the wind. Or at least it looked like grass. They saw thousands of beautiful homes scattered around a large estate, which was probably where Zaulea’s leaders resided.

They landed the castleship on the outskirts of the city.

As Allura and Coran led the paladins outside of the ship, a beautiful Zaulean with straight, white hair that reached the backs of her knees bounded toward Allura and pulled her into a hug. A beautiful crystal dangled from the Zaulean’s forehead and sparkled as she embraced Allura.

A small crowd of the planet’s bravest villagers had gathered to meet the newcomers. They looked just as Coran had described them, except a bit more beautiful.

“It’s so wonderful to finally meet you, Princess Allura. I’ve dreamt of this day since our first interaction.” The elegant Zaulean smiled.

Shiro’s face was as calm as ever, but his eyes were different. There was a slight flicker of surprise reflecting in his eyes at the unexpected interaction. The paladins stayed quiet as they watched, and the two ladies finally pulled apart.

“I’m pleased to finally meet you, Fairah.” Allura smiled back at the stunning Zaulean, shining in the sunlight.

Fairah turned her smile toward the paladins. “Welcome, defenders of the universe. I am Fairah, one of the three leaders of Zaulea. It’s a pleasure to become your ally. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Fairah. I’m Shiro, the black paladin and head of Voltron. It’s nice to meet you. We are all very pleased to have Zaulea as an ally.” He smiled at her.

Hunk and Lance just smiled at Fairah, unable to speak. 

The whole flirting-with-anyone-but-Keith-in-order-to-forget-about-his-own-feelings thing felt like a really good idea to Lance in that moment. It would be extremely easy with how attractive the Zauleans were. 

Pidge shook Fairah’s hand and introduced themselves along with Hunk and Lance since they seemed to be incapable of doing it themselves.

Keith tried not to let Lance’s reaction to Fairah irk him. Of course she was beyond beautiful, but that didn’t mean Lance had to act so dopey. He made a fool of the whole team. Keith thought Hunk was fine though, because he was… well he was Hunk and he wasn’t stupid Lance.

Oh, wait. This was good. The anger overwhelmed and temporarily concealed Keith’s fuzzy feelings. That was what Keith had wanted. So why did it also make him nauseous?

Keith smiled faintly at Fairah when it was his turn to introduce himself. “I’m the red paladin, Keith”

Fairah stared at Keith for a moment. Her face held an expression that Keith couldn’t read. He stood there awkwardly as her light grey eyes looked him up and down.

“You are… very pleasing.” Fairah softly commented. She then perked her head up and looked at Allura once again. “We have our best tailors waiting in the leaders’ manor! So if you all will follow me we can begin as soon as possible so we’ll be ready for tonight.”

_ What the fuck was that interaction? _ , Lance scowled when Fairah complimented Keith. He thought it was incredibly unfair of her to comment on mullet face and not him. He was worthy of commenting on too! So maybe he was finally allowing himself to start a friendship with Keith, but Lance felt like he was still allowed to pout when something as insulting as that happened.

However, Lance’s deep feelings reasoned that she was in the right to comment on the most attractive member. Lance quickly pushed that traitorous part of himself down. 

Hunk finally found his voice. “Tailors? What for?” He asked as they all followed Fairah.

“For the welcome banquet. They will be making each of you your own traditional Zaulean garment. Oh, it’s going to be a wonderful time. The townsfolk are incredibly excited to meet our new allies. Zauleans are naturally shy so please don’t think we don’t like you.” She let out a small laugh. “We are just nervous at first and aren’t very good at approaching newcomers.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You seem very friendly, Fairah. You even hugged Allura as soon as you saw her.”  _ And commented on Keith so boldly _ . He decided against saying that part out loud even though he was sour about it.

“Well, I guess that’s part of the reason I was elected to be one of the Three. I am a bit different than the average Zaulean I must say.” Fairah chuckled. “I’m not very shy nor do I need time to warm up to a person to talk to them. That’s why I am the leader of all foreign affairs and telecommunications. I’m very good at talking to others and have a wonderful judge of character.” Fairah glanced sideways at Keith for a brief moment. “Oh my, I seem to be talking myself up too much. I apologize. I don’t mean to come off as egotistical, I’m just confident in my abilities.”

Allura smiled at Fairah. “Well said, Fairah. From our past conversations I can tell you are meant to lead. You are a great asset to your fellow Zauleans.”

“Thank you, Princess Allura.” Fairah smiled back.

“Oh, please call me Allura.” She said and the two continued to talk about the upcoming festivities on the way to the estate. Coran and Shiro would join in here and there, but it was mostly the two leaders who talked.

Zauleans gathered on the streets, keeping a comfortable distance, just to catch a glimpse of the newcomers. The paladins would wave or smile at them, trying to make the Zauleans feel comfortable and show them their friendly nature. Most, however, would hide behind whatever was available or blush and turn away.

Keith wasn’t very good at interacting with new people either. In fact, he was so socially inept he had to watch Shiro’s actions to determine what would be appropriate. At one point his eyes landed on Lance. He watched as Lance effortlessly charmed several villagers as they walked. Keith couldn’t help but feel in awe at his competence with captivating people. 

Then Lance’s eyes landed on Keith. 

Keith definitely wasn’t expecting to be caught staring, so naturally he snapped his head forward and tried to slow down his stupid heart. The heat in his cheeks was an annoying reminder of the feelings he harbored.

Keith had looked away so quickly it unnerved Lance. Maybe Lance’s plan hadn’t worked as well as he previously thought. Was Keith feeling awkward with Lance because of what happened last night? Lance hoped they could get past the incident and continue their newfound friendship. Even if Lance was going to pout about Fairah’s comment for a little longer.

After the long walk through the town, they finally reached their destination. While the town seemed modest and utilized nature as much as possible, the estate seemed to be a bit more polished and manufactured. The estate’s entrance was gated and opened up into a beautiful anterior garden. Shrubbery and interesting native flowers lined the walkways. 

Several buildings sat on the grounds, one directly ahead and two on either side, slightly staggered. Fairah explained that the grand estate served as more than just a place for the three leaders to reside. It was the place they held all the important events, charities, and public parties. As well as special meetings, diplomatic discussions, and highly important business. She led them to the leftmost manor. They climbed the stone stairs and entered through a set of heavy, guard-maintained double doors. The doors themselves crawled with complex, carved details. 

Fairah guided Allura, Coran, and the five paladins through the large entrance and marble laid floors to a large room with a similar design. Same floors and intricate designs monopolizing the trim of the eggshell walls. The room had a few sitting areas, but the real focus of it was the different stations of the creative sewing process. One area had hundreds of fabrics, of all materials and colors, lined up neatly. Another had two rows of machines that could be vaguely compared to Earth’s sewing machines. A couple more sections littered the room with large work tables. Around fifteen skillful tailors occupied the spacious room, running from station to station frantically.

“Ah, look! I’m in my element.” Lance nudged Hunk with a smirk.

Pidge groaned from his other side. “No matter how hard you tried, no one called you the Tailor. Just give it up.”

“Don’t be jealous just because you didn’t have a cool nickname like me!” 

Keith couldn’t help the nostalgia overtaking him at the name.

The voices of his teammates drifted away as his memory took the forefront of his conscious.

_ “They call me the tailor… because of how I thread the needle.” Lance grinned at his metaphor for his flying skills.  _

_ Keith didn’t pay much attention in class unless it was his turn in the simulation, or Lance was saying something. He didn’t mean to give Lance the attention. He just couldn’t help being intrigued with what would come out of the dork’s mouth next. It also gave him fuel to fight with the next time Lance would try to argue with Keith about who was cooler. _

_ Keith couldn’t help the small smile spreading across his face. He crossed his arms and shook his head in order to balance out the positive reaction.  _

_ Lance ended up failing the simulation, of course, but Keith saw that Lance did have potential. He just needed to loosen up. Maybe he shouldn’t give tips to his “rival”, but when Lance came out of the simulation with a grimace instead of the usually placed cocky happiness, he felt the need to encourage him.  _

_ As class ended, Keith caught up to Lance as he opened the door to the staircase.  _

_ “Hey, rival.” Keith made sure to keep a small amount of playfulness to his tone. _

_ Lance spun around with surprise. “Keith.” He sounded a little breathless. “Uh-Mullet! What do you want?” He sounded a little down, but tried to keep an air of jest. _

_ “I just wanted to thank you.” Lance raised an eyebrow, and Keith went on. “I might’ve been a little worried you were catching up to me,” Lance perked up a little, “but you decided to tense up.” _

_ “Oh, fuck you, Mullet!” Lance’s sadness making way for annoyance.  _

_ Even that was better than Lance being sad, so Keith continued. “Ya know, even tailors end up pricking themselves when they become too rigid and continue going too fast.” Keith let a small tantalizing smile sprout on his face. _

_ Lance seemed a little shocked Keith acknowledged his nickname and even tried to fit some kind of warped advice in there.  _

_ Lance felt the sadness shake off in favor of arguing with Keith. “Just you wait. I’ll have you begging  _ me  _ for lessons.” Lance rushed down the stairs with irritation, but for some reason he couldn’t help the edges of his mouth tugging up. _

Keith missed the conversation happening around him.

“If you look to the far wall there are six dressing rooms where the tailors will take you in order to record your measurements.” Fairah turned to one of the tailors. “Make them feel as comfortable as possible while still being brisk about it. We don’t have a lot of time, but I expect great things to come from my most talented tailors.”

“Of course ma’am. You won’t be disappointed.” The main tailor bowed and more professionals came up taking each member of team Voltron to a different dressing room.

“I’m sorry there aren’t enough dressing rooms. One of you will have to wait or you could share a room with someone else. The rooms are quite big so it shouldn’t be too much of an imposition I hope.” Fairah called to them as they were already being taken away to different measuring rooms.

Lance watched as Coran was taken to the first room on the left and then the second room was where Allura walked in to. The third room was occupied by Shiro and the fourth and fifth held Hunk and Pidge respectively. Lance was dragged into the last room on the far right. 

Keith joined reality as his teammates were being led to the little rooms.

“Uhh.” He looked to a tailor near him, hoping the confusion on his face would prompt the man to explain.

“Just follow me, sir.” The tailor replied, quickly taking Keith’s elbow to guide him.

Lance was stripping his outer layer of armor as a knock sounded at his door.

“Um, hello! Ocupado!” Lance told the second tailor that peeked his head in.

His own tailor was quick and had already taken Lance’s undershirt off and started measuring.

“The next room over wouldn’t take him,” the second tailor dragged in a grimacing Keith. “This room seems big enough. Don’t worry, this’ll be quick.”

“Couldn’t he just wait his turn?” Lance mumbled, cheeks warming.

Keith crossed his arms as his tailor ignored the blue paladin.

Lance watched as the other tailor uncrossed Keith’s arms and then continued to take off his armor and then his shirt. Lance looked away, the tinge of red overtaking his cheeks deepened. Of course he interpreted his embarrassment of sharing a room with a half-naked Keith as annoyance.

Keith tried to keep his eyes on the wall in front of him, but his gaze shifted on “accident” and he saw a shirtless Lance. His heart tingled and a warm sensation spread across his face like an unstoppable plague. These feelings were really starting to bother Keith. He wanted them to disappear so he could focus on other things.

_ Stupid Lance with his stupid bare torso and his stupid long legs making me feel these stupid aching things. _ Keith couldn’t have put it more eloquently. 

Lance was thinking similar things as they were both getting measured. His own cheeks were on fire and his heart was beating so hard he was afraid the tailor measuring him would hear it.  _ Stupid Keith with his stupid “pleasing” face and his stupid mullet.  _ Lance couldn’t help but think that there only being six dressing rooms was somehow Keith’s fault.

The two were getting along pretty well lately, but Lance felt a tinge of jealousy inside him ever since Fairah’s comment about Keith. To make matters worse, the situation they were suddenly put in didn’t help. 

While Lance still refused to admit to himself—even over the years—that his feelings for Keith weren’t annoyance, Keith had already realized his feelings ever since his second semester with Lance at the Garrison. 

For Keith to remain as indifferent as possible, he just desperately tried to lie to himself and shove the festering feelings down until they disappeared. Which never fully worked.

“Do you have a preferred style?” Keith’s tailor asked him.

“He likes cropped jackets.” Lance answered for him. “I’ll take anything form-fitting.” He smirked at his own tailor.

“Cropped?” Keith didn’t quite understand fashion terms, but somehow felt like Lance knew what he was talking about. “I could’ve answered myself.” He mumbled.

“You heard them,”—Keith really hadn’t—“they don’t have a lot of time so I was just trying to move things along.”

Hm, that was kind of thoughtful of Lance. Besides, Keith didn’t know anything about anything when it came to clothes. He wanted to think that Lance knew that and was trying to show him that he could be a helpful friend. Maybe they could become even closer eventu-

“Plus you’re too stupid to answer as quickly as I can.” Lance cut off Keith’s thoughts. He threw in a glare in order to really convince himself that Keith was just annoying and not at all sexy. 

Keith had to remind himself that he was grateful for Lance’s taunts, because it made it easier to shove the dumb feelings down.

Even as he tried to convince himself of that, Keith felt upset. Lance’s sharp words had a way of getting to him like no one else could.

He pushed past Lance as they both walked out of the dressing room when their tailors were done measuring them. He tried to bring his nostril flares to a minimum.  _ Lance is just an idiot with no filter. He’s just trying to play around. We’re becoming friends now, so he doesn’t actually mean it in the way he used to _ , he tried to convince himself.

As everyone quickly gathered around Fairah again, Lance retaliated against Keith’s earlier shove by slightly shoulder checking him. 

Just as Keith was calming himself down, Lance had to go and make it physical. Keith was grateful that they weren’t in Fairah’s direct eyesight. He couldn’t help the scowl forming on his face and the thoughts inside him readying a retaliation idea.

As Fairah started to lead everyone towards the common room, where they would discuss the evening’s plans more thoroughly, Keith lagged behind the rest. Once he was at the back of the group with Lance, Keith’s elbow hit Lance’s side with a malicious purpose.

Lance stopped and turned to face Keith. “What the fuck’s your problem?” He whisper-shouted.

“ _ My _ problem? You’re the one who always has to say stupid shit. Just when things are going fine you do something… something so aggravating!”

“Me?! I’m not the aggravating one, you’re the one who makes me feel like this!” Lance threw his hands up to accentuate his point of distress. “It’s all your fault, stupid mullet face.”

“Make you feel like what?” Keith asked still glaring at Lance.

Lance was taken aback. He didn’t really know how to explain it, but he knew he didn’t like it. “I-I don’t know! Ugh, you’re so annoying.” Lance turned his head to hide his hot cheeks, but ended up realizing they were alone. “Oh, fuck me.”


	5. Does A Third Party Help Bond Or Destroy A Newfound Friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is really bad at pushing down his feelings, while Lance is really bad at realizing his own. Annoyance can be a cover up for love, right? Mutual Pining and suffering written mediocrely :D Hope you enjoy!

“E-excuse me?” Keith choked.

Lance sighed and gestured to the empty hallway. “They left us because you had to be a dick.”

“You started it. Why can’t you just be nice to me?!” Keith leaned toward Lance with a scowl.

“Because you’re so frustrating!” Lance leaned in with a similar expression. They were almost touching foreheads, which seemed to be a signature move of theirs when arguing. 

Keith threw his hands up. “I didn’t even do anything to you! We were getting better and it was like we were actually starting to become friends.” Keith crossed his arms. “We were fine until you made that intentionally mean comment to me.”

“I didn’t even say anything to you!” Lance huffed.

“You gave me a death stare  _ and _ called me stupid!”

“Well one, because your stupid mullet was bothering me! And t-”

Keith cut him off. “I’m sorry?!” He didn’t see how his haircut could be the cause of Lance’s returning animosity toward him.

“And two, I was joking around dude! I know you’re smart or whatever.” Lance crossed his arms. The whole event could have been avoided if Lance hadn’t been so desperate to prove to himself just how annoying he thought Keith was. “Also, you were half naked next to me. How was I supposed to act? Plus freaking Fairah commenting on you! It was just all so annoying!”

Lance didn’t mean to let all of that out, but hiding his feelings from himself made him frustrated as shit. He needed to get at least a few things off his chest.

“First of all, even if I’m  _ fully _ naked beside you”—Lance blushed furiously when an image of a naked Keith involuntarily took over his brain—“that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like I’m some sort of lesser person. Also, what does that have to do with anything? It’s not like it was my fault that Fairah said something about me.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s collar and pulled him closer. Lance knit his eyebrows together and gave Keith a horribly menacing look. “It was totally your fault! You’re so fucking pleasing to everyone’s stupid eyes that they have to comment on you because you’re too attractive that they can’t _not_ say something about it!”

Keith’s anger morphed into confusion. “What?” 

“Agh, I don’t fucking know.” Lance let go of Keith’s collar. “The group shouldn’t be that far ahead.” Lance started walking off and Keith followed a couple steps behind him.

Lance basically admitted that Keith was attractive, and even though Keith felt a little happy about it, he couldn’t dwell on it. He was concerned as to why Lance was so mad. Even if Lance was jealous because Fairah didn’t comment on  _ him _ , it still didn’t make sense that he’d be  _ that _ upset about it. Was that really the reason? Maybe Lance was upset at something else and was taking it out on him.

After a couple minutes of silence, Keith spoke up. “I don’t know why you’re so upset.” He sighed as he watched his feet.

“Me either.” That caused Keith to look up. “I don’t know… sometimes you’re just so frustrating. It doesn’t help that I can’t figure out why.” His voice was just above a whisper.

After a moment Keith responded. “I’m sorry I frustrate you.” Keith hated that he was apologizing when he wasn’t even in the wrong, but he hated fighting with Lance even more. It wasn’t like their previous bantering. This fight wasn’t fun at all. It just hurt his heart.

Lance stopped and turned around to face Keith. 

He looked at Keith gently. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole.” A small smile appeared on Keith’s face at that. “I don’t like fighting like this with you. I just… I don’t understand what’s wrong with me.”

Keith looked up into Lance’s beautiful sapphire eyes with his own deep indigo ones. Lance felt like he was entrapped in Keith’s gaze. He couldn’t escape it even if he wanted to. An ache took over Lance’s beating heart. It was a pang of longing that Lance refused to acknowledge. All he knew was that his heart hurt in that moment, but it wasn’t an entirely bad kind of hurt.

“Let’s just forget about this and focus on trying to find everyone else.” Keith finally looked away. “Speaking of which, why haven’t we found them yet? They couldn’t have gotten that far.” Keith scrunched his eyebrows together.

“T-that’s true.” Lance felt the same feelings that made him so mad at Keith, but he wasn’t annoyed with Keith at that moment. So if the feelings weren’t ones of annoyance, what were they? “I guess we should just keep on going then.” Lance said and Keith nodded.

They walked side by side this time, their strides in sync. Lance was relieved that they weren’t arguing anymore. It had all happened so fast, but thankfully, ended just as quick. He enjoyed quietly walking next to Keith, even though he wasn’t usually good with silence.

“I wonder why we annoy each other so much.” Keith said, surprising Lance.

Lance thought about that. “Maybe we’re too different… but at the same time we’re alike.”

Keith let out a small laugh. “That makes no sense, but you’re kinda right.”

Lance smiled and was about to say something when there was a sudden  _ crash  _ from around the corner.

“Oh shit!” An unfamiliar voice sounded.

Lance and Keith headed toward the voice, hoping the person could help them out. As they rounded the corner they saw a handsome young Zaulean guy with simple clothes and an armband harboring a similar crystal to Fairah’s forehead tiara. He picked up a silver tea cup. The young man continued to pick up several tea cups and a couple saucers, unaware of the paladins’ presence.

“Um, hey.” Keith knelt down to pick up the last tea cup and handed it to the guy.

The guy looked at Keith’s outstretched hand that held the tea cup. He took it then flicked his stunning lavender eyes to look up into Keith’s. After a couple moments Keith blinked and the Zaulean guy continued to stare straight into Keith’s eyes. Lance grimaced and cleared his throat loudly, which seemed to make the guy finally snap out of it.

“U-uh, thanks.” He stammered and finally stood up with Keith.

Lance crossed his arms as he walked closer to Keith.

“We’re kinda lost,” Keith scratched the back of his head. “Can you help us?”

“Y-yeah, sure. Of course.” He responded. “You’re paladins of Voltron, right?”

“Yeah, we got lost when Fairah was trying to lead us to the common room.” Lance spoke up.

The guy smiled. “I was just on my way there. I’ll be happy to show you the way.”

“Great.” Lance deadpanned.

“My name’s Caspyan.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Lance and”—Lance put his arm around Keith’s shoulders, generating a shocked and madly blushing Keith—“this is Keith.”

Caspyan stared at the interaction. Keith shrugged off Lance’s arm and tried to calm his racing heart. Lance can’t just do shit like that out of nowhere. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Caspyan.” Keith offered.

“You as well. You two are… close.” Caspyan smiled awkwardly at Lance and Keith.

“U-uh well,” Keith said at the same time Lance said, “Yes.”

Keith turned to give Lance a look. What was with him? Why was he using such a harsh tone with a member of their ally? 

Lance received Keith’s confusion loud and clear, but decided to ignore his questioning looks. It was like Keith was annoying as hell, but at the same time Lance didn’t want anyone to get close enough with him to start teasing Keith (because apparently that’s what Lance thought normal people did). That was Lance’s job. 

Although, if Lance thought too hard about that train of thought and his actions, he would be confused with himself as well. Because what in the actual hell, Lance? What kind of first grade excuse was he pulling out of his ass now?

“We’re teammates. We have to be close.” Keith explained.

“Oh, that’s very true.” Caspyan nodded. 

He began to guide them to the common room.

Lance crossed his arms again and stared ahead at nothing in particular. He was mostly just trying to avoid looking at Keith. Lance didn’t know a lot. He didn’t know what led him to put his arm around Keith. He didn’t know why he felt that weird possessiveness. He didn’t know what the heck was wrong with him. But Lance knew he was an idiot. He knew he was fucking up. Lance was really sucking at being Keith’s friend. He needed to get his shit together so he wouldn’t accidentally push Keith away for real. 

After a minute, Caspyan spoke again. “We’re almost there.”

Caspyan opened one of the double doors that led to the common room. The room had at least several different lounging areas with comfortable and detailed furniture. The back wall embraced three large windows that let the Zaulean’s source of light filter through. They saw everyone gathered in the center of the room.

Lance and Keith walked in with Caspyan behind them. The paladins, Coran, Allura, and Fairah looked up from their conversations as Lance and Keith sauntered toward the couches they were on. Allura and Shiro shared a love seat while Pidge, Coran, and Hunk sat on a large sofa next to them. Fairah sat in a plush chair at the head of the furniture ensemble and turned to watch the three guys walk up.

“Oh Caspy! It seems you’ve found our lost boys!” Fairah stood up quickly and smiled.

Caspyan sat the silver dishes on a reading table, anticipating Fairah’s quick actions. He caught Fairah as she jumped to hug him. Lance and Keith stood there awkwardly until Keith saw the open loveseat across from Shiro. He sat down quietly, hoping to be as unnoticed as possible. 

There was another plush chair next to Fairah’s, but Lance opted to take the seat next to Keith before Caspyan could.

Fairah went to sit back down and Caspyan took the seat next to hers. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet my brother, Caspy.” Fairah ruffled Caspyan’s white, elbow length hair.

“My name is Caspyan.” He smoothed out his hair. “It’s an honor to meet you all. We’re very pleased to have you as our allies.” Caspyan bowed his head.

“We thank you for the opportunity. I appreciate you finding our two missing paladins.” Allura chuckled.

“Honestly, they found me and asked for directions. I was just happy to be of assistance.” Caspyan smiled. “Just by observing them together I can tell the paladins must be very close with each other.”

Fairah smiled as Caspyan gave her an almost indiscernible nod.

Coran, Allura, and the paladins all wore different levels of confusion. Allura quickly regained her composure and Shiro soon followed. Coran just scratched his forehead. Hunk and Pidge shared a look and Pidge turned their attention back at Caspyan. “You’re talking about those two”—Pidge pointed at the loveseat the two blushing boys shared—“right?”

Caspyan nodded. “I could feel how their interactions went.”

“Feel?” Hunk raised an eyebrow. “The only thing I feel between those two is miscommunication. They’re hardly on the same page.”

“And sexual tension,” Pidge whispered to Hunk, causing the big guy to smack his hand over his mouth before he laughed aloud.

“Well, they must certainly be close friends.” Fairah looked at the red and blue frozen idiots. “Caspyan can feel the quality of a relationship if it’s strong enough.”

“That’s very fascinating! It seems as though you and your brother share similar skills.” Coran twirled his mustache between his fingers. “You both seem quite good at reading people, does it run in your family?”

Fairah and Caspyan’s faces dropped. “Yes… before our mother and father were taken by the Galra they taught me how to refine my ability. However, Caspy was a little too young to remember that, which is probably why it’s a bit harder for him to get the hang of his talent.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Allura put her hand over Fairah’s.

“It’s been around fifty or so years,” Fairah didn’t look a day over twenty-five and Caspyan looked like he could’ve been a college freshman. Although, the Zauleans were said to live around five times longer than humans. “Enough of our past, I’d like to hear about what each of you would like to experience on Zaulea before you depart.”

Allura and Shiro answered similarly about wanting to learn more about Zaulea and what they could do to help. Pidge asked if they had a library and where their technological books were. Coran wondered what they did for fun and Hunk wanted to learn about traditional Zaulean food. When it rolled around to Keith’s turn, he wasn’t really sure what he wanted. He shrugged and said he would enjoy seeing where the training areas were. He was already missing the intensity of training. It helped distract him, and sometimes even helped clear his thoughts.

“Alright Lance, what would you like to do?” Fairah looked at him kindly.

Lance smiled and let him get lost in the thoughts he’d been having since they left Earth. “I want to lay in a field of grass and look up at the sky. I want to go to the ocean and feel the breeze on my face. I want to take a walk at sunset with Keith.”—Lance quickly realized he had let his heart do the talking—“A-and Hunk and Pidge and Shiro a-and all of you guys!” Lance shouted, with a racing heart and a splash of red mingling with his cheeks.

A wide mischievous grin overtook Pidge’s face. When Hunk and Pidge looked at Keith to see his reaction they weren’t surprised when they saw him with a straight face, looking calm. Of course Keith was too dense to see that Lance had basically confessed the feelings he didn’t even know he had. Pidge mentally face palmed themselves, wondering how the two idiots would ever make it without Hunk and Pidge meddling in the background.


	6. Is This The Revealing Of A Mutual Attraction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening with Lance? And why does Keith seem okay with it? All this and more in this new chapter! Hehe honestly I just like writing about their feels for each other. And the Hunk and Pidge scheming dynamic is something I live for. They just want the two idiots to admit their feelings and be done with it xD Hope you enjoy!

After talking with Caspyan a little more, Lance started to be okay with the guy. He was pretty nice and told Lance all about where the best spots to view the landscapes were, and even told him about a nearby beach that Lance was already dying to go to. He still made Lance feel weird whenever he got close to Keith, but Lance tried to push those feelings back inside. He had no reason to feel that way. Caspyan was a good dude. And Lance was going to start being a better friend.

Fairah let everyone talk for a while before giving them a tour of the estate, then offered them luxurious rooms to stay in. Everyone settled into their respective rooms in the west wing, then Fairah ushered them back to the official tailor room. The welcoming banquet was starting in an hour so Fairah had to check up on how the preparations were going, but left the rest of the group in the capable hands of the tailors.

“Only a few minor alterations will need to be done after you all try your garments on.” The head tailor announced. “Now please return to your previous dressing rooms.”

Lance looked back to see if Keith was going to follow him into their dressing room, but he noticed Keith was already busy with his tailor and didn’t follow him. He felt relieved. He would be way too nervous to see Keith stripped down to only his underwear. He stopped his thoughts there, refusing to acknowledge the way his hands started sweating and his heart racing at the prospect of such a thing.

Keith sighed as all the dressing room doors shut.

“If you’re okay with putting on your garments out here, we can get started.” Keith’s tailor informed.

Keith blushed a little, but since the rest of the team wasn’t out there he decided it would be okay. “S-sure.”

Once Keith’s black dress pants were on, it was a little less embarrassing and his tense muscles relaxed. But as the tailor got around to putting his shirt on, he noticed there was much less fabric than there should’ve been. When it was on Keith, the tailor made a few adjustments to the red sash across the top of his slacks as Keith looked at himself in one of the mirrors. His “shirt” looked like a short vest. Only three buttons secured Keith’s chest away from the world. The top was sleeveless, but the tailor slipped some red armbands on his biceps, “for flare” he assured. Even though his pants were high waisted there was still a sliver of Keith’s abdomen showing. 

“Wow, those pants really suit you.” Caspyan smiled as he entered the room. “I hope they don’t feel too weird to wear. I’m sure you probably have a different style on your planet.” 

Keith just shrugged. “Actually, they’re kinda similar to ours. They do feel a little weird to me since I never even wore, uh… high waisted,” he guessed, “anything on my planet.”

A door burst open, which caused Keith and Caspyan to jump. It was Lance’s dressing room that had been opened so suddenly. Lance only had his dress pants on and pointed an accusatory finger at Caspyan. Keith’s cheeks flushed when he saw Lance with no shirt on for the second time that day. It was a wonderful sight. The soft shadows on Lance’s abdomen accentuated his seductive abs and his wide, strong shoulders contrasted with his slim, inviting waist.

“I thought I heard you!” Lance nearly screeched.

“U-uh, hi?” Caspyan raised his eyebrows.

Lance was about to say something when he suddenly noticed Keith’s completed outfit and a wave of red washed onto his cheeks. He quickly looked back at Caspyan and smiled. “Y-you should come in here with me! We’re friends, right? I need your opinion.” Lance pulled Caspyan by the arm before he could protest. He closed his dressing room door behind them, leaving Keith confused and kind of upset.

Keith was his friend too. 

He also wanted to give Lance his opinion. Maybe he knew Keith wasn’t good very good with clothes, so he wouldn’t have much to offer. But he still felt irked that Lance so willingly took Caspyan into his dressing room when he was half naked, but had a problem when Keith was in there with him earlier. 

Keith caught himself. 

Why was he mad? He shouldn’t care if Caspyan went into Lance’s dressing room even if it was unfair. Lance was his friend, and whatever Lance was comfortable with was up to him. Keith sighed and pushed back his feelings, trying to focus on his tailor’s commands.

Lance’s heart started to slow down when he got Caspyan away from Keith. He didn’t want Caspyan to see Keith because, in Lance’s mind, the red paladin was basically half naked. Caspyan was quiet as he looked at Lance for an answer. Lance noticed and smiled at Caspyan.

“Well, I was just wondering if you think these pants make my butt look big.” Lance lied.

“Uh, it looks great. The tailors did such a wonderful job.” He answered.

“Thank you very much, Caspyan.” Lance’s tailor smiled at the guy.

“It’s the truth, Tedarius.” Caspyan smiled back. “I should head out soon. I just came to check up on the outfit progress. Is there anything else I can help you with, Lance?”

“Uh, no, I’m good. Thanks.” Lance watched Caspyan walk out the door, say goodbye to an incredibly handsome, nearly irresistible, Keith and head out of the main room. Lance struggled to take his eyes off Keith, but his tailor closed the door snapping him out of his daze. He continued to listen to Tedarius’s commands of “arms up”, “arms down”, “turn”, etc. for the remainder of his session.

Keith stood outside the dressing rooms, waiting for everyone else to be finished. 

Coran was done not too long after Keith. “So what do you think, young paladin?” Coran gestured excitedly at his outfit as he walked out.

Coran had the same high waisted pants with a sash around the top, but his sash was orange and his “pants” were more like flared out shorts. He had on something similar to a long sleeved button down on with a short orange bow tie.

Keith nodded with approval. “Uh, looking good, Coran.”

“You’re looking mighty spiffy yourself, number four!”

Shiro stepped out then, making Coran gasp and both of them walked closer to Shiro to get a better look. He had the same high waisted dress pants with a sash across the top, but his sash was purple. Keith was starting to see a pattern. Shiro’s top was also similar to a button down, but his was sleeveless. A purple tie decorated the collar. 

After a few minutes of Shiro receiving many compliments from the two, it was Pidge who came out next. They wore an approving grin and walked toward the group with a bounce in their step. 

“It’s not exactly lab coat-esque, but I approve.” Pidge had the same bottoms as Coran, but their sash was green. They had an angled cut neckline adorned with green detailing as an undershirt, but the main attraction was Pidge’s long, almost cape-like, jacket. “I asked for an evil scientist kind of vibe, but I don’t think they understood exactly what that meant. But boy did they deliver anyway!” They gave a spin, showing the twirl of their new outerwear.

“Looks great, Pidge!” Shiro beamed.

Hunk came out a few moments after Pidge. 

He showered compliments over his fellow teammates before anyone could even begin to compliment him. Hunk’s pants were almost the same as Shiro and Keith’s, but his sash was yellow and there was yellow detailing on the hems that climbed the sides of his slacks. He wore a sleeveless, relaxed cut shirt that had similar yellow detailing.

Then Lance finally came out and Keith felt his breath catch in his throat. Lance gave a couple poses for the encouraging words being tossed his way. Keith just stared, not even caring if it was weird. Lance was always attractive, but in that moment, Keith couldn’t remember seeing a more beautiful person. 

He came out sporting the same high waisted dress pants with a blue sash at the top, but his pants were tighter, sinfully so. His button up was also like a second skin, accentuating every curve and dip of Lance’s lean muscle. Lance’s shirt had holes where his shoulders were, resembling a “cold shoulder” design, showing a dip of clavicle and his golden wrapped deltoids. His sleeves continued loosely down his arms. Wrapped around the collar of his button up was a blue bow tie. 

Blue was definitely Lance’s color. 

It had always been his color. 

_ “If I have to attend this thing, then you’re coming with me.” Shiro smiled down at Keith. _

_ “Just take one of your many fangirls! I don’t want to go to a stupid dance.” Keith crossed his arms and sat down on his bed. _

_ “If you don’t enjoy yourself a half hour in, then I’ll let you leave. The Garrison only has these things once a year so let’s try to enjoy them. It’s also the one time a year where they actually have good food.” Shiro persuaded.  _

_ “I don’t even have anything-” _

_ Shiro cut Keith off, holding a suit in front of him. “Gotcha covered, little bro.” _

_ Keith rolled his eyes, but took the suit. _

_ ~~~ _

_ Keith kept reminding himself that if he didn’t enjoy the dance, he could leave after a half hour.  _

_ He also had to remind himself to keep breathing.  _

_ It wasn’t that he was just nervous to attend any social event, it was that he was  _ extremely  _ nervous. He also didn’t know what to do with his body. Should he dance? Stand in the corner? Sit?  _

_ He didn’t even want to  _ start _ thinking about what he should do with his hands. _

_ Shiro nudged him as they entered the main hall, dressed and ready to impress. He gave Keith an encouraging smile. “We can get something to eat and sit if you’d like.” _

_ Keith felt nauseous so he shook his head. “I don’t think I can stomach food right now, Shiro. I feel like I’m getting sick. Do I look sick to you? Maybe I should go back to my dorm.” _

_ Shiro laughed and grasped Keith’s arm before he could run away. “You look fine. Come on, let’s get you a drink.” _

_ Keith made a noise that sounded like he was dying. _

_ As Shiro dragged him to the beverage station, Keith’s gaze found fiery blue eyes.  _

_ The sapphires darted away when they were caught, but Lance couldn’t hide his whole self from him. He was standing across the room in full view of Keith. So, he took that opportunity to just stare at the Cuban boy. Like Lance had done to him so many times before.  _

_ Because damn.  _

_ Lance was… he was stealing Keith’s breath. And maybe staring at Lance would give it back.  _

_ A dark blue suit claimed Lance’s tall frame. Slim fit to accentuate Lance’s lean muscle and narrow waist. And- _

_ “Here.” Shiro broke Keith’s trance. _

_ Damn. _

_ All that Keith was left with was his thoughts of how attractive Lance was. _

So, Keith always knew Lance was attractive.

But his present day Lance, that stared at him with an almost tender expression, was even more so.

Keith felt his cheeks warm. “Y-you look really nice.” The words gushed out. Keith kicked himself for sounding so fucking soft. It was like he was a little kid experiencing his first crush. 

Which wasn’t entirely inaccurate. Lance  _ was _ the first person Keith ever had feelings for.

Lance gave a completely unfair, enchanting smile. “You were spaced out as all hell right now, weren’t you?” His voice was low.

Keith shook his head, not trusting his own voice. 

Lance stood closer to Keith, and whispered in his ear. “What were you thinking about?”

Keith shivered.

Maybe it was the new outfit, or Keith’s reaction to him, or the way Keith looked, but something surged Lance with an extreme confidence. Something about being dressed up and on another planet with Keith made life feel completely unreal. Almost as if he were dreaming. Lance was starting to feel drunk with endorphins. It was like his inhibitions were lowered somehow. Lance didn’t dwell on how it happened though. He was too busy appreciating his newfound feelings.

For the first time, Lance let himself fully feel his attraction towards Keith. 

It was an intense feeling, but so fucking satisfying. 

Lance let himself feel without restraint. It was like he finally let go of the breath he had been holding in for so long. It was a relief. He still didn’t recognize it for what it was, but he finally accepted that he was  _ very  _ attracted to Keith. Like an insane amount. It would’ve scared him if he hadn’t been so high on how good it felt.

Lance just stared into Keith’s eyes as he felt everything. And in that moment, he wanted to kiss Keith more than anything. He may have unconsciously leaned in slightly closer to Keith in preparation. His breathing was slow and heavy as Keith stared back at him through long lashes and lidded eyes. Clearly the red paladin was affected as well.

Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of Keith. Even when Allura walked out and there was a collection of gasps. Even as Keith turned his own attention to Allura, Lance’s eyes remained on Keith. It wasn’t until a certain Pidge-shaped person stepped on his foot that he was snapped out of his trance and finally turned his attention to their princess.

He saw her gracefully walk over to the group as compliments rained on her. She was beautiful, but he couldn’t get indigo eyes out of his head. 

The tailors seemed to favor spending time on Allura’s detailed dress. Her gown was cascading with elegance and sparkling embroidery. The dress was a beautiful pastel magenta with flowy, off-the-shoulder sleeves. Allura was indeed ethereal. Her white hair was down in her usual style, but somehow looked more elegant. She smiled at the compliments then gasped when she looked at Shiro.

“You look wonderful, Shiro.” She gawked then gathered her composure again. “And everyone else too! You all look so exquisite.”

“Maybe we should dress up more often!” Coran laughed and Allura joined him.

An estate worker lead the group to the main hall, where the welcoming party would be taking place. When they arrived there were hundreds of Zauleans with varying hair lengths in fancy clothes like them. There were many round dining tables organized throughout the room. At the front of the room sat a beautiful dining table that seemed longer than necessary. That dining table would hold team Voltron, Zaulea’s leaders, and higher officials.

They all finally met the other two leaders: Elyse and Dymon. They both had similar forehead crowns bearing the same crystal as Fairah’s. Their hair was quite longer than Fairah’s own locks, indicating more years of experience and wisdom. 

Dymon was in charge of Zaulea’s finances as well as agricultural issues. Elyse was the head of the leaders and dealt with all issues the other two didn’t. Elyse handled many things since the other two had their own areas of expertise. They were both very kind, but definitely no where near as outgoing as Fairah.

The three leaders sat in the middle of the long dining table. Allura, Coran, and Shiro sat across from them. The rest of the paladins sat to the right of Shiro starting with Hunk, then Pidge, Lance, and Keith. Dinner was served shortly after the welcoming speech by Fairah. There were several toasts and the leaders of Zaulea and Voltron went on to talk more about the alliance and other aspects of the agreement. 

“Oh, oh sweet Zaulea. This food is such a step up from food goo.” Hunk managed through bites.

“I think anything is a step up from food goo.” Pidge snorted. 

Keith heard them over the quiet chatter of the hall and had shifted to comment as well, but Lance turned to catch Keith’s glance. 

Keith froze in those ocean eyes. 

They were swirling with something Keith didn’t recognize, but he could physically feel it. His heart sped up and his words died in his throat. There was no Shiro or Allura. There was no main hall. There was no Zaulea. There was only Keith and Lance. And this wild, burning desire radiating off of them. A want so desperate it hurt.

So much for all of Keith’s hard work. He had tried so hard to conceal his feelings. But he knew the raw look he was giving Lance displayed an embarrassing array of intense emotions he held for the Cuban boy. Keith felt less afraid of letting Lance see it than he thought he would. Maybe it was because Keith recognized the same desperation in Lance’s eyes as he felt in his own. Maybe it was the warm, reassuring smile curling up on Lance’s face. Maybe it was-

Pidge smacked Lance, startling both the boys out of their trance. Pidge was laughing. “Did you see that! Hunk, do it again!”

Keith couldn’t help but feel weird. What was going on? Did Lance… did Lance have  _ feelings _ for Keith as well? Where did they come from? Why was he acting so… so affectionate? So intimate? So… not like himself?

As Lance was distracted with Pidge and Hunk, Keith noticed Zauleans’ beginning to take place in the middle of the hall to dance. The intimate round tables were being morphed into standing tables that encouraged conversation, interaction, and dancing.

Soon everyone was finished with dinner, and Keith went to find Caspyan. If Caspyan really could read Keith and Lance’s relationship, he had a few questions. 

The rest of the team went to mingle with different Zauleans. 

After ten minutes, Lance started to worry when he couldn't find Keith. They shared an intense, intimate moment earlier and, sure, maybe Lance had initiated it, but Keith didn’t pull away. If anything he pushed in, contributed even. 

So, maybe Lance wasn’t fully himself. But he felt as though he was better. He didn’t have the nagging, pessimistic, self-conscious side of his brain tearing him down, convincing him that he wasn’t good enough, attractive enough, or worth anyone’s time of day. He felt confident and he was ready to grab Keith and figure out what it was going on between them. 

Lance felt a sense of panic course through him the longer he went without finding Keith. It was almost like his previous confidence was slipping the longer he spent time away from him. Lance looked for Keith with a newfound sense of desperation.

Meanwhile, most of the Zauleans acted like awkward teenagers at a high school dance. They weren’t really confident in coming up to any of the new people, but they talked among themselves frequently. Some Zauleans came up to a paladin or Coran and Allura in a group in order to make things less intimidating for them. All the paladins seemed to be doing a good job in being friendly, Lance included even though he was a bit distracted. Allura was proud of them for listening to her and making an effort.

Lance’s eyes finally found Keith after a bit. He was standing at the back of the room, talking with Caspyan. 

Lance’s jealousy flared a little, but he knew he had something special with Keith. They were paladins of Voltron together. And friends! Some Zaulean wasn’t going to get in the way of that. 

He started heading toward the two when Hunk caught his arm.

“Is everything alright, dude? You seem a little different.” Hunk showed his concern.

“I… I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you, Hunky boy. I think I figured something out.” Hunk smiled, allowing Lance to further explain. “I’ve been thinking about a lot of confusing things for the past couple of days. And I think I understand where they’re coming from.”

“Interesting, do continue.” Hunk couldn’t help the proud smile forming on his face. His best friend was finally going to realize he’s been in love with Keith for as long as he can remember.

“I’ve been thinking about Keith… I mean, like, I always think about him, because he was my rival, but now since we started to become friends—and like  _ that _ just happened out of nowhere—it’s, like, a pleasant feeling.”

“Why do you think you’re so caught up in Keith?” Hunk knew the answer of course.

“I think…” Hunk held his breath, not wanting to miss the confession. “I think I’ve realized how attractive Keith is. Like somehow I was so into him being my rival that I totally overlooked the fact that he is  _ crazy _ beautiful.” Lance sighed with a smile. “Feels good to tell someone that. Thanks, buddy.”

Hunk took a breath. “Dude, you constantly talked about how beautiful Keith was back at the Garrison.”

Lance looked at him wildly. “I don’t think so! I would have realized if I thought he was attractive.”

“No, seriously dude. You were obsessed. Don’t you think you feel something a little more, I don’t know,  _ deeper  _ than just attraction.”

“Woah there, Hunk. I just accepted that he’s attractive. I don’t think we’re at a  _ feelings _ stage yet.” Lance snorted.

“So why were you sending Caspyan glares earlier today? Don’t think I didn’t notice you tense up whenever Keith talked to Caspyan.” Hunk prodded. 

Lance blushed. “I-I was just looking out for our teammates. I feel like Caspyan could be a cool dude, but he’s just way too into Keith. It’s a little suspicious right? For a Zaulean to be so casually flirty. Very suspicious!” 

“Looks like Pidge is getting hit on over there, why don’t you go look out for them then?” Hunk pointed to a table a few meters away from them.

“Alright, I will! Because I’m just looking out for our team. Nothing else.” Lance said to convince himself more than Hunk.

As he approached Pidge, who was definitely not getting hit on and was rather hitting on the Zauelan they were talking to, Lance loosened his bow tie a little. When Pidge noticed Lance walking over to them, they looked over to see Hunk’s nod. A smirk crept onto Pidge’s face as they nicely told the Zaulean they would continue their conversation later.

“Hey, buddy. What’s up? Got somethin’ on your mind?” Pidge tried to hide their smile.

“I just came over to see how you were doing. No secret Zaulean spies trying to get secret information out of you over here?” Lance whispered.

Pidge laughed. “Sounds like you need to loosen up. Hey, how about you and I go flirt with a couple of Zaulean chicks, huh?” Pidge nudged him with their elbow.

“I don’t really feel like it, but thanks.” Lance looked up to see Caspyan giving Keith a refreshment.

“Wow!” Pidge feigned surprise. “That’s so unlike you, Lance. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine!” Lance said, then he thought about his weird behavior and backtracked. “Actually, no. Maybe I’m sick… I hope I’m sick because that would explain everything and I wouldn’t have to suffer from not knowing what’s wrong with me anymore.” Lance’s eyes lit up. “Pidge you’re smart! Am I sick?”

Pidge laughed. “Uh, not that I can see, but uh… why don’t you tell me your symptoms.” Pidge was grateful for Lance’s word choice.

“Well…” Lance tried to think of how he felt whenever Keith was around, because that’s when he acted and felt different. “It’s like I have a fever because my face gets hot and occasionally I get a headache. Sometimes my heart hurts and sometimes it feels like it drops to my stomach.” That’s how Lance felt when he saw Keith interact with Caspyan. “Speaking of my stomach, it’s always freaking out. Inside it just feels so weird. I feel so weird all the freaking time. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Oh man, you’re in serious trouble buddy…” Pidge dramatized.

“Really?! No! I’m so young, Pidge. I can’t die yet!” He looked at Pidge with wide eyes.

“Well fortunately you won’t die from it, but this sort of thing does come with an aching heart, stomach somersaults and/or butterflies, and constant blushing.” Lance face increased in worry as he realized he had all of that. “And, if it’s unrequited then its side effects can consist of depression, a broken heart, and a compulsion to eat sweets. However, in my professional opinion, you won’t have to worry about the unrequited part.”

“What’s the diagnosis, doc? Give it to me straight. I don’t know what to do.” Lance put his face in his hands, clearly distressed. 

Pidge was disappointed they didn’t get to use their new toy to help the hopeless losers, but they knew they had to tell him soon because Lance was a freaking wreck. Pidge thought they could possibly still use it later for their beloved Voltron leaders.

“Tell him how you feel.” Pidge said in a low voice and Lance looked up confused. “My diagnosis is that you have a crush on Keith.”

“What the fuck, Pidge?! NO I DON’T-”

Lance was cut off because Pidge pulled him into a chokehold. “Lance, don’t be stupid and just listen to me, alright? You  _ like like _ Keith. You think his ugly mullet is super hot and you stare at his face so often I don’t know how either of you didn’t know about your feelings. Your  _ whole  _ rivalry was a front for your enormous crush on him. Plus you look at his ass  _ so _ much. Like almost too much, but hey, I’m not gonna tell you how to live your life man.”

Pidge released Lance, but Lance didn’t move. “No… No......What-Keith is just…Even if I did…” Lance muttered to himself.

Pidge pulled Lance up straight and slapped him. “Get it together. Now that you know, I’ll let you do what you want with that information. I’m sure you’ll need some time to soak it all in. It’s pretty big news, especially if you’re an idiot who didn’t even realize his own feelings without the help of his friends like you are.” Pidge snorted. “But you should tell him eventually. I don’t think you’ll regret it.”

“Since the Garrison?” Lance squeaked. His feelings started to slam into him full force. Lance had been so blind. How could he not realize all these feelings for Keith were ones of infatuation, not hate. His head started spinning when he realized his whole rivalry was built on a half-truth. Of course Lance wanted to be as good as Keith, but he didn’t actually hate him. He  _ liked _ him. He even flirted with Keith in their own weird way. 

Oh, god. 

Did Keith know?

_ No, he doesn’t even remember me from the Garrison. _

Pidge patted Lance’s back.

“The fucking whole thin- I’ve been lying to myself for years!” He gave Pidge crazy eyes, then continued to stare at a faraway wall like it held all the answers.

Lance glanced at Keith and Caspyan, but quickly felt an uncomfortable wave run through him. Something clicked. It made sense now. How he felt when Fairah commented on Keith and when Caspyan was being so into him. He was jealous. He was jealous because he  _ liked _ Keith. 

Lance groaned at the realization of his stupid jealousy.

Now that Lance knew what it was, he could stomp it down. He didn’t want to be jealous of everyone that interacted with Keith. It was ridiculous to want to monopolize his friend. Because that’s what they were. Friends.

It didn’t mean his heart still didn’t hurt when looking at Keith and Caspyan together.

Pidge walked over to Hunk so they could watch as Lance stared into nothing for a full twenty minutes together. “Should we say anything more? I feel like he’s going through every memory he has of him and Keith, just seeing that he wasn’t annoyed with him, but actually liked the guy. It’s kinda like a whole life altering experience for him. Maybe we should-“

“Nah, Lance just needs some time to come to terms with this. Maybe I should’ve waited until after the party, but he’s like  _ sooo  _ dumb I couldn’t handle it. I expected this from Lance, but honestly, I thought Keith would realize how he felt and confess to Lance already. It’s like he doesn’t even want to acknowledge his feelings either.” Pidge crossed their arms.

“Maybe Keith doesn’t know how to understand his own feelings. Or maybe he acknowledges the feelings, but he doesn’t know how to deal with them. What would you do if you fell in love with your rival turned friend? Maybe he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship.”

Pidge nodded with pursed lips. “Very intriguing. I like the way you think, Hunk. We make a great team.” They gave a toothy smile.

“We sure do! Oh, great chokehold by the way. It was perfect.” Hunk complimented Pidge.

“Thanks, dude. Quick thinking with that setup with Lance. You made my job easier.” Pidge gave Hunk a thumbs up. “But now let’s wait and see if Lance does anything. If he doesn’t, I say we see if Keith needs a nudge in the right direction as well.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hunk matched Pidge’s mischievous smirk.


	7. What Are The Consequences Of Unknown Alien Powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m re-reading the chapters as I post them, so I’m posting when I have free time. I feel like it's going rather quick. Is it better to prolong the posting or do it all at once? I'm not entirely sure haha :) So stuff gets a little intense. They don't know what exactly is happening with Lance just yet, but they can tell it's not something he can control. There is a non-con situation that happens in the chapter that I'll put it in the tags. It's not non-con in the typical sense so I just chose the Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings. It's more like Keith is just holding back from enjoying Lance's advances, because he doesn't think he's in his right mind, and Lance is "drugged" so he acts that way. If that makes sense. Probably not. If you think I should add spaces within the text as well, just let me know in the comments or on my tumblr if you want! https://ryderwryter.tumblr.com/

Keith watched in confusion as Pidge held Lance in a chokehold. Whatever Pidge said to Lance must’ve been too overwhelming for the guy because Lance just stared into an abyss with an expression that switched between shock and realization. Keith was about to go see if Lance was okay when Caspyan spoke.

“He’ll be okay.” Caspyan reassured Keith. “My abilities aren’t meant to harm. I’m really only supposed to be able to read interactions and relationships between two people, not produce some kind of emotion influencer.”

“Are you sure it was even you?” Keith looked up at Caspyan, clearly concerned. 

He came to talk with Caspyan about what exactly he saw between Keith and Lance. He came to be reassured that what Caspyan saw between them was what Lance was showing now. Feelings. He was not expecting to be told it was all a lie.

“I can feel my influence on Lance from all the way over here. I don’t know how it happened or what exactly I did to him, but we’ll fix this. I’m so sorry, Keith.” Caspyan gave a regretful face. “It would be best to keep your distance from Lance for now. He probably isn’t able to control himself very well. It seems as though looking into his eyes is a sort of catalyst for the effect, so refrain from that as well. Again, I apologize. My abilities have never caused something like this before. Either I’m getting stronger or your friend has really potent emotions.” Keith didn’t quite understand that part, but let Caspyan continue. “I should go talk to Fairah about how to reverse it. Perhaps she’ll know better about this. I’ll be back shortly.” Caspyan left to talk with Fairah before Keith could reply.

Keith’s attention turned back to Lance. 

The poor guy was still staring into nothing, but with a less confused face and a more of an “oh shit” face. He couldn’t have figured out that Caspyan somehow influenced his feelings, could he? There’s no way. Keith, and Caspyan himself, still didn’t know how it happened or exactly how it worked. It could possibly create fake feelings, or enhance friendly feelings into romantic ones, or take feelings that would never be possible and make them into reality. It could be anything since neither Caspyan nor Keith knew  _ exactly _ what was happening. All they knew was that Lance was acting different and Caspyan could feel his influence on him.

Keith couldn’t help the yearning. It was raw and heavy on his heart. As much as he cared for Lance and wanted to return him to normal, Keith couldn’t help his heart from aching. He had thought their moments were genuine. That Lance was somehow coming to like Keith in the way he liked Lance. He shouldn’t have been so naive. They became friends mere days ago. There was no way Lance had somehow gained feelings for him in such a short amount of time.

Keith felt a dark sensation swirl in his gut. It was a mixture of guilt, sadness, and a minuscule amount of bitterness. The guilt swelled as he identified the last emotion. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that he was surged with possible fake feelings. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that somehow those feelings attached to Keith. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that Keith’s own stupid feelings made Keith hopeful. 

He was burning with anger. And it was directed at himself.

Now was not the time for self-pity. This wasn’t about Keith. This was about helping Lance.

He saw Hunk finally walk up to Lance and hand him a cup. Lance downed it and Hunk went to get him a refill. He saw him finish off two more drinks when Pidge walked past Lance and came up to Keith.

“You alright?” They asked.

“Y-yeah. Is Lance doing okay though?” Keith’s face creased with worry.

“I don’t think so. I’m actually worried about him.” Pidge watched as Lance started swaying next to a protective Hunk. “I think he should go lie down. Ya know, two or more of that one Zaulean punch can make you feel like you’re drunk. I think Lance might’ve accidentally been drinking the wrong refreshment.”

“Should he be taken back to his room?” Keith looked at Pidge then back at Lance with a concerned expression.

“Well, Allura asked if Hunk and I could help her with a group of Zauleans. Do you think you could take him back for us?” 

Keith scratched the back of his head with a worried look. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He knew he was supposed to be keeping his distance. 

“Oh, pleeease, Keith. Lance is practically passed out already. He won’t protest or squirm. Just drop him off and come back. Pretty please?” Pidge batted their lashes at Keith.

Maybe Caspyan’s effect would be calmed down by now, or at least numbed by the drinking Lance had done. As long as he didn’t get caught in Lance’s eyes, since that seemed to trigger the effect more intensely, they should be okay. “I-I guess I could do that. If you see Caspyan, let him know I’ll be back soon.”

“Thank you! You’re a lifesaver. Let’s go tell Hunk the good news.” Pidge pulled Keith towards Hunk and Lance.

Keith was kind of relieved he could get out of the party for a little bit. Talking wasn’t his thing and two awkward people trying to start a conversation was agonizingly painful to watch much less actually participate in. 

When Lance saw Pidge walk up with Keith, an intense blush crawled up his neck and settled on his cheeks. His brain was in frozen panic mode so he didn’t think of running away until after he was already caught in Hunk’s hold. Lance’s heart was beating so fast he thought he would die. His stomach fluttered exactly how Pidge described. 

Pidge was right, he really did like Keith. And now that he was conscious of it, it made all his symptoms worse. But as Keith neared, all the anxieties overwhelming him were replaced with that satisfying confidence he had earlier. He no longer felt nervous, nor did he question if Keith felt the same way. He was so undoubtedly sure in himself that if he confessed then Keith would end up liking him too.

“Keith offered to help you to your room, buddy. Since you’re so  _ sick _ from the punch.” Pidge patted Lance’s head. Maybe the pat was half for the concerned act they were putting on and half because Lance had done it to them and Pidge wanted payback.

Before Lance could interject, Hunk put Lance into Keith’s arms and headed off with Pidge. Lance let Keith put his arm around his waist and pull his own arm over Keith’s shoulder in order to hold him up better. 

Keith tried to avoid Lance’s eyes as he held him up. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.” He gave a small laugh.

Lance didn’t answer. He just let his eyes roam over Keith’s face. 

An intensity that Lance finally allowed his heart to feel burned throughout his entire body. His fingertips buzzed with potential. His abs clenched as desire roared inside him. It took everything in Lance just to keep breathing. A small voice told him that Keith was so close that he could just reach out and kiss him right there. But that seemed wrong. Lance didn’t just want to kiss Keith because he could. He wanted to kiss Keith because he knew they both felt the same. And he didn’t know that.

That was the first time he recognized the presence of the voice. How long had it been there? How long had Lance been listening to it? It couldn’t have been for long. Lance usually only  _ pretended _ to be confident, so the intrusion of real confidence had to be due to the voice somehow, right? It had to be a trick. He  _ knew _ it wasn’t a part of himself. He wasn’t sure  _ what _ it was or where it came from, but he didn’t trust it. 

The voice tried to persuade him that there was nothing to worry about. That anything Lance wanted to do would be okay. It was strong, but Lance’s uncertainty and care about Keith was stronger. 

Lance silently struggled as Keith walked him out of the party.

Keith was already taking a risk by being near Lance. Their faces were a foot apart. The danger levels seemed to be rising. As long as Keith kept his focus forward and didn’t look into Lance’s eyes they would be fine. They wouldn’t get lost in each other. 

Keith was having a hard time.

Meanwhile, Lance started a war inside himself. The soldiers of his mind fought valiantly. But the harder he resisted, the more desperate the voice persuaded. And Lance couldn’t deny that it had good points. Like he could be  _ kissing _ Keith right now if he wasn’t so hard headed.  _ No. _ What if Keith didn’t want that? What if he ruined their friendship?  _ What if it started a relationship?,  _ the voice slipped in. Lance’s defense hesitated. And that’s all the voice needed.

It told Lance that he would just die if he didn’t look Keith in the eyes.

Keith really, honestly tried, but there was only so much he could do. After all, Lance’s face was  _ so _ close. And his eyes  _ were  _ incredibly beautiful. When Keith glanced over to observe the hall, his eyes were caught in Lance’s.

_ Finally _ . Lance felt his heart swirl with deep desire. His brain slowly clouded, solely focusing on the want inside him. He could feel-

Keith tore his eyes away, breathing heavy. 

Lance felt himself snap out of whatever that was. His desire for Keith remained, but he somehow felt clearer. Lance knew it had to be the voice’s doing. He became upset with himself for giving in to it. He hated the feel of his control slipping away. Of not being clear-headed. He wanted to be cognizant for every moment he had with Keith. 

They stopped when the hallway came to an intersection, and Keith made an uncertain groan.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Lance’s voice came out strained. Tired from the fighting inside him.

“Not really…” Keith whispered, careful to keep his eyes away from Lance.

“Um, our rooms were in the west wing so if we were just now in the northern part of the estate then our rooms have to be that way.” Lance pointed at the hallway on their right and Keith nodded, appreciative of Lance’s memory.

They didn’t talk the rest of the way to Lance’s room, both internally struggling. 

Keith guided Lance into his room. He didn’t know how to turn on the lights, or if Zauleans even had electricity, but it didn’t matter. Soft waves of moonlight illuminated the room. Lance’s breathing became heavy as he was losing his war. Keith was just  _ so close _ . 

Keith sat Lance on his bed and began standing up when Lance grabbed his hand. 

“I think something’s wrong with me, Keith.” Lance nearly moaned his name. “Like more than normal.”

Keith looked at the warm grasp Lance had on him, then back up to Lance’s face. And damn did his expression hurt to see. Lance looked like he was in physical pain. His eyebrows were turned up and his chest heaved as though it was hard to breathe. 

But his eyes. 

His eyes were deep underwater currents flickering between anguish and longing. 

As Keith was about to console him, Lance breathed out a, “I’m sorry,” and pulled Keith down with him.

Keith’s eyes widened as his cheeks burned. Tingles sprouted wings and flew around his stomach as a raw throbbing hunger resounded inside him. 

But this wasn’t Lance.

Keith knew that. He tried to regain his composure and push off of Lance, but strong hands wound around Keith’s waist and back, holding him in place.

Lance’s body was flush with Keith’s, and it seemed eager to share its warmth. 

Keith sucked in a breath.

His head was tucked into Lance’s shoulder as he was held there. He tried pushing away again, but the hold was too tight. Keith could feel himself drowning in the ache of desire. He swallowed thickly and felt a craving twist in his gut. He felt high from the contact. He felt tight and… oh. He felt himself quickly getting turned on. It was difficult to ignore Lance’s own hardness against his. And Keith almost got swept into the hurricane that was Lance.

As much as Keith didn’t want to, he fought against it. He fought, because this wasn’t  _ his _ Lance.

Keith squirmed, leaving his beautiful neck exposed to Lance, who eagerly took the bait. He bared his teeth and sunk them into the muscle of Keith’s neck. Keith stopped struggling for a second to suppress his initial reaction. Moaning would’ve just encouraged Lance’s fake feelings.

Lance could sense Keith’s hesitancy to be honest about what he was feeling. He smirked against Keith’s neck then gently sucked at the spot.

“ _ Fuck _ , Lance.” He tried to hiss, but it came out as a moan.

Keith wished so intensely to not enjoy what was happening. It wasn’t real. Lance wasn’t in control. Lance was…. Was Lance still in there, desperately trying to get out? The thought caused Keith’s heart to drop. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. His face contorted into guilt and concern.

Lance flipped them over and hovered above Keith. 

Now that Lance was able to see Keith’s expression, the grin Lance bore was quickly replaced with shock. And reality slapped Lance.

Hard. 

He just assaulted his friend and it was all his fault. He never felt so disgusted with himself. He quickly climbed off Keith and backed himself against the wall, breathing heavy. 

Keith sat up and—oh god—looked at  _ him _ with concern. 

He was about to open his mouth, but Lance cut him off. “Please, leave.” He was breathless. He didn’t want to hurt Keith again. He didn’t know how long he could hold himself back. What the  _ fuck _ was wrong with him?

The tears that welled up in Keith’s eyes glistened in the moonlight. 

Lance hated himself. Hated that he caused that expression on Keith’s precious face. 

Keith gave Lance one more look and pushed off the bed, and quickly made his exit.

After the door shut behind Keith, Lance let out a breath and slid down the wall. He sat staring at the bed. The bed he used to-

He didn’t want to think about it.

He felt nauseous. 

Keith would never trust him again.

And he was right not to.


	8. Is This A Perpetual Self-Hatred?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is Not Good. Keith is just Very Worried. And everyone is Confused. Very sorry for the angst! Hope you enjoy anyway!

Keith wiped his eyes and made his way back to the main hall. He needed to find Caspyan and Fairah. He needed to help Lance. He needed this to be fixed. He  _ knew  _ that wasn’t Lance. He also knew Lance regretted it. He saw it in his face before he left. He knew Lance was going to blame himself.

Keith moved faster. He couldn’t help but blame himself. He knew he should’ve stayed away from Lance. He knew that and yet… It was Keith’s fault. Lance probably didn’t even know what was wrong with him. And he wouldn’t be beating himself up right now if Keith had just kept his distance.

Keith turned the corner and nearly ran into Caspyan.

“S-sorry.” Keith steadied himself after almost knocking them both over.

“I saw you leave with Lance. I was going to ask you what you were doing, but your two paladin friends made it impossible to follow you.” Caspyan had a concerned look. “Did everything turn out all right?” 

“Uh. Not exactly.” Keith tried to clear his mind of Lance’s heat. “He… um…” Keith didn’t know how he was supposed to explain what just happened. 

“I can feel your apprehension. Maybe we should wait until we’re with Fairah so you only have to explain it once. Alright?” 

“Okay.” Keith used the time walking back to figure out how he was going to word his and Lance’s… moment. 

They found Fairah quickly and pulled her into the hallway. “Caspyan told me about Lance. We may need to analyze his symptoms. Where is he now?”

“Keith took him back to his room.” Caspyan answered and Fairah eyes widened slightly.

She turned to Keith. “And how did that go?”

“He… um. He gave me this.” Keith could still feel the throbbing hickey on his neck. “H-he bit me, but like i-in a sensual way.”

Fairah controlled her expression, but that was already telling to Keith. This wasn’t good. “I think we need to inform Allura of everything that happened. I don’t mean to embarrass you, Keith, but she needs to know what has happened. I will take full responsibility.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine!” Caspyan argued.

“Enough. I am one of the Three. This responsibility is mine to bear.” Her tone gave no room for argument. “Let’s go find Allura and explain. We need to be completely transparent. This alliance is incredibly important.”

Fairah turned and the two boys followed suit. The event seemed to be going well besides everything happening with Lance. Allura was easy to find in her stunning gown. She had a relaxed smile on and seemed to be enjoying her time. 

Her expression quickly changed with Fairah’s news.

Keith couldn’t hear what Fairah whispered to her, but he knew Fairah had mentioned Keith. Allura’s eyes widened as she turned her gaze questioningly to Keith. Allura grabbed Shiro and Coran before they headed to a private room.

“Is everything okay, Princess?” Shiro questioned as Caspyan shut the door behind him.

“I’m afraid something has happened to Lance.” Fairah cut in. “It is extremely regrettable that this ever happened and I take full responsibility.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Shiro’s eyes narrowed slightly, his protective instincts coming out.

“I’m not entirely sure. As soon as I was informed of it, I had Caspyan find Keith then we went to find Allura. I didn’t want to hide anything.” Fairah gestured the group toward a sitting area.

“Thank you for bringing it to our attention as soon as possible, but would someone please explain what’s going on? Or how you know something’s wrong with Lance?” Allura interjected and opted to stand. “Where is he, by the way?”

No one took a seat.

Fairah turned her attention to Keith. “If you could please share any information you have, we can possibly figure this out together.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Keith and he was about to open his mouth when Caspyan chimed in. “It’s my fault. I don’t know how or exactly what I did, but I messed with Lance’s emotions. I can feel my influence on him, but this has never happened before so I’m not sure how to take it back or how it even happened. I apologize profusely and will do everything in my power to fix this.”

“Shouldn’t Lance be here so we can properly examine him?” Coran piped in.

“I definitely agree, but I think we should question Lance later. For now, we need to get as much information out of Keith as possible. That way they don’t have to be in the same room together.” Fairah answered.

“Why can’t they be in the same room together?” Shiro crossed his arms.

Keith swallowed. “H-he’s not himself.” His voice came out quieter than he intended. He cleared his throat and continued. “He… Caspyan seemed to accidentally give Lance fake feelings… for me. He’s not acting like Lance. He’s… He bit me when I brought him back to his room.” 

“Oh my Altea.” Allura looked at Keith with worry.

“It wasn’t to be… mean. It was… sexual, I think.” Keith avoided everyone’s eyes as he tried to explain. “It was like something took him over. He told me something was wrong with him. It looked like he was trying to fight whatever was going on inside him, but he… he lost control. He just wasn’t himself.” Keith crossed his arms in order to hide behind something. In order to give himself a little cover after baring that information. 

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look, and Keith felt more naked than he ever had before. 

“So Lance has never shown a previous attraction to you?” Fairah broke the silence.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Keith.” Shiro ignored Fairah and put a reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith gave Shiro a small smile before answering. “U-uh, no.” Keith’s voice quiet. “We’re just friends.”

Caspyan turned to Fairah. “I felt an attraction between the two when you sent me to check them out.” 

“Check them out?” Allura raised an eyebrow, her face hardening.

“It’s not what you think Princess Allura.” Fairah held her hands up. “I only picked up on a concerning feeling from Keith when I first met you all. I sent Caspyan to sense out what he was hiding. You can’t be too careful.”

“And what exactly did you find in my paladin? I can assure you he’s not hiding anything that threatens you.” Allura crossed her arms.

“You’re correct. Caspyan confirmed that Keith was no threat to our alliance.” Fairah glanced at Keith. “He was just very focused on concealing… well it’s not really my place to say.” 

Keith avoided Allura’s eyes. He did  _ not  _ want to have that discussion while they were trying to help Lance. His own feelings were no concern to the situation at hand.

“My own abilities are quite potent so I wasn’t trying to pry on purpose, Princess. It happens naturally when I’m in the presence of someone new. I received very good signals from you and the rest of your team.” Fairah tired to make peace.

Allura sighed. “I suppose I would have wanted to know as well if I received that feeling from someone. So, I can’t say I blame you. But can we please focus on the problem at hand? One of our paladins is acting different and we need to fix it now.” Her voice unwavering.

Fairah nodded. “I absolutely agree with you, Princess. So far, we know it was Caspyan’s ability that somehow started this, and we have never seen this before so perhaps he is becoming more powerful.” She turned to her brother. “Let’s get a full workup on you to see what has changed.” She faced Allura again. “We also know that Lance seems to be acting more sexual, but just towards Keith. Whether Cas created those feelings, enhanced ones Lance may have already had, or something else entirely is still unknown.” Fairah seemed to process a thought. “Keith, would you mind showing me that bite again?”

Keith cheeks warmed as all eyes were on him once again. But he complied, tilting his head to the side so they could get a better view. 

“Interesting. Is this normal in human mating rituals?” She asked.

“M-mating?” Keith choked.

“Um, it’s not necessarily exclusive to…” Shiro coughed. “To intercourse.”

Keith inwardly groaned. It was like having the talk with five adults present.

“Hm… hopefully Caspyan’s examination will provide some answers. Until then, I advise Keith keeping his distance from Lance.” Fairah looked around the room and saw no protest.

“I-I think someone should check on Lance. He knows something is wrong and he’s probably so confused.” Keith’s face was overflowing with concern. “I don’t want him beating himself up over something he can’t control.”

“I agree. I will talk with him shortly.” Shiro volunteered. “Maybe he can answer some questions.”

“He may be hesitant to open up, but I have my full confidence in Shiro.” Allura nodded at him. 

Shiro returned a nod. “I don’t think we should prod too heavily tonight. If he’s realized there’s something wrong, he must be hating himself for what he did to Keith. I’m just going to try to help him realize it wasn’t his fault and that there’s an explanation. I will let you know if he decides to share anything.”

“I will get my best to examine Cas and hopefully there will be results in the morning. For now, all we can do is get a good night’s sleep. Again, I apologize profusely, Princess Allura. I never expected something like this to happen.”

“I would sure hope not.” Allura tried to remain diplomatic, but her care for the paladins shone through. “We will be retiring for the night.”

Allura headed out of the room with Shiro and Coran close behind.

Keith gave a small goodbye and made his way to his own room. 

Shiro was waiting for Keith in the hall. “Allura and Coran are getting Hunk and Pidge.”

“Ah.” 

They quietly walked towards the rooms.

After a bit, Shiro spoke up. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Keith sighed. “Is this about what Fairah thought I was hiding?”

“You don’t have to tell me, but just know that if you did want to talk I’m here.” Shiro face was comforting.

“Maybe… maybe I’ll tell you one day. But not right now. Not when Lance is hurting.” Keith furrowed his brow at the thought. 

Keith’s room was across the hall from Lance’s, like it always was. 

“Try to get some sleep. I’ll do what I can for Lance.” Shiro gave Keith’s shoulder a firm pat, then parted from him.

After Keith closed his door behind him, he heard Shiro knock on Lance’s. His heart leapt in his throat and his breathing stopped. He heard a muffled Shiro, then after a bit, he heard a door swing open. Keith swallowed and moved his body away from the door. 

He laid in his bed for what seemed like a couple hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

Keith didn’t usually dream.

But he had nightmares of Lance’s tortured face.

~~~

Lance heard a knock at the door. He curled further into himself and wrapped his arms around his head. He couldn’t answer the door. He couldn’t risk it being Keith. Lance’s heart throbbed rawly at the thought of the red paladin. 

Once the first tears fell, Lance couldn’t stop the ones that wanted to follow. He had a snotty, red nose and bloodshot eyes. He hadn’t left the spot on the floor since Keith left his room. Lance felt so much guilt. So much hatred for himself. He let that happen. He forced Keith to stay with him. Lance felt nauseous. He didn’t deserve to face Keith.

His continued string of insults and self-deprecating behavior was interrupted when he heard a voice outside his door.

“Hey, Lance. It’s Shiro. I just want to talk.” He said softly.

Lance sniffled. How was he supposed to face Keith’s best friend who was practically his older brother? After what he’d done? 

“I know you’re not yourself and things are a little confusing right now. But it’s not your fault, Lance.” Shiro’s muffled voice was gentle.

How did Shiro know?

Oh no. Of course, Keith told him. He was probably scared and…

Damnit.

Another tear slipped down Lance’s cheek.

Lance gently opened the door. “I’m so sorry, Shiro. I didn’t mean to.” His lip quivered.

He was willing to take the beating from Shiro for hurting his brother.

Instead, Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance after closing the door behind them.

“Keith doesn’t hate you.” Shiro murmured, knowing that Lance would be worried about it.

Fresh tears stung in Lance’s eyes. “Shiro, I really fucked up. I didn’t want to f-force Keith to do anything. There’s something wrong with me. I let it take control. I-”

“Shhh. It’s not your fault, Lance. Something happened and we’re trying to figure out exactly what it is, but it’s not you. Keith doesn’t blame you.” 

Lance let out a sob. “T-there’s no way he wouldn’t blame me. I’m the one who… I hurt Keith, Shiro. I can’t forgive myself.”

“Lance. You were influenced. Somehow you were forced into feeling these things that took control. It’s not you.” Shiro pulled away to examine Lance’s face. “We don’t know exactly what it is, but Keith was adamant. He knew it wasn’t you. He’s doing his best to help you.” Lance was relaxing in Shiro’s grasp. “We know it’s not you.”

Lance let himself feel relieved for a second before the guilt washed over him again. “No, Shiro. It is my fault. I… I have feelings for Keith. Even if something forced me to do what I wanted, it was still  _ me  _ who wanted those things. It was me who wanted Keith.”

Shiro’s face was placid. “Even so. There’s no way you would hurt Keith like that if you had control of yourself. It wasn’t you, Lance. It’s okay to feel relieved. It’s okay to admit it wasn’t you.” Lance just stared up at Shiro with sad eyes. “Do you think you could tell me about it?”

Lance looked away.

Shiro spoke gently. “We want to fix this, but we need to know what  _ this _ is.”

Lance looked back at Shiro and gave a small nod.

Shiro prompted, “Do you know what it feels like exactly? What made you notice something was wrong?”

Lance sighed shakily. “I-It didn’t start out so strong. It just… I guess it filled me with confidence. And my anxieties were dulled when Keith was around. It was like anything I did was okay. It was a surge of being so sure of myself. And like… things I held back from were just… released.” Shiro just looked at Lance with patient eyes. “But it became this voice. It kept pushing me to do things. That’s how I knew something was wrong. I resisted so hard. I really fought it, but Keith was so close and… it’s like all my rational left me. I’m so sorry, Shiro.”

Lance was desperate to be understood. He hated that this was happening. He hated what he did to Keith. He recognized it was something else, but he still couldn’t forgive himself for letting it happen. But he wanted to fix whatever was plaguing him.

“Thank you for telling me. We’re going to have to give this information to Fairah. We’ll figure this out, Lance. Don’t you worry.” Shiro gave him another hug. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

Lance shook his head. “I… I was so confused, but I  _ knew _ it wasn’t me. I would never do that to Keith. To anyone. I’m just glad that you believe me.”

“Being a part of Voltron means we get to know each other pretty well. We’ve all been in each other’s heads. You’re a good guy, Lance. Of course I believe you. We’ll figure this out. In the meantime, get some sleep and don’t be too hard on yourself. Keith is just desperate to help you. I don’t think he’s even worried about himself.” 

When Shiro left, Lance felt more tears fall. 

All he wanted to do was comfort Keith, but if he did that it would basically be like comforting himself. It was almost too indulgent, making Keith feel better and knowing he was okay.

Such a common act of kindness to someone he adored felt like an ulterior motive to a man who despised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boy, Lance, and it hurts me when he hurts, but there is no way he would be okay with himself hurting Keith so he has to Suffer. For now. Maybe he'll forgive himself one day?


	9. How Does One Fix The Problem Of Genuine Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're getting somewhere! So just a heads up, I'm sorry for using the word "secretion", but at least I didn't say "moist", right? Does that even bother you? Also, I really enjoy writing the Garrison flashbacks >w< I just feel like there's such a reservoir of potential there! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is, thankfully, less angst and more trying to resolve the problem!

_ Keith felt himself smile. Sure Lance had called him names and acted out, but he actually took Keith’s advice. He  _ listened _ to Keith.  _

_ He watched Lance’s team in the simulation. They started out rocky, as always, but Lance somehow took a breath and managed to relax himself. Keith could physically see the difference.  _

_ He knew Lance had potential. He didn’t feel the usual smugness that came with being right. He just felt proud. He was proud of his “rival.” _

_ When Lance exited, he was laughing with his team. Overjoyed to place third. _

_ Keith felt Lance’s smile brighten the room. Keith’s heart lifted with it. _

_ Excited waves of blue searched for inky indigo eyes. A windswept brunette seemed to yearn for the perfect dark locks of a boy. All the while chilled pale skin coveted the presence of warm tan tones. _

_ Keith felt his cheeks warm as Lance found his target already staring at him, and started heading Keith’s way. _

_ Keith crossed his arms to keep his usual indifferent demeanor. But Lance’s lopsided smile simmered Keith’s insides. And his dimples made Keith’s heart soar.  _

_ “I told you to watch yourself.” Lance’s eyes bore into Keith’s with a pleasant heat. _

_ Keith basked in it, allowing himself to grin. “Going from fifteenth to third is quite an achievement.” _

_ Lance rolled those beautiful blues and huffed a laughed. “I won’t be third next time.” _

_ Keith would never mention the large skill level gap between his first place team, and the new third place team. _

_ “Hmmm, so second place? Maybe even fourth?” Keith teased. _

_ Lance made an effort to look annoyed, but it was half-assed. “Let me say this in a way you can understand, Mullet. Next time,  _ I’ll _ be in first place and you’ll be looking at  _ me _ with awe.” _

_ “I’m looking forward to it.”  _

_ And Keith honestly was. _

Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulder, grounding him. Keith let Shiro’s warmth flood him with reassurance. With a promise that they would work this out. With a hope that Lance would be okay. 

They followed Allura and Fairah through the quiet manor. The sun was still asleep, but there was news to be heard. They were eager to review the examination results. To find answers that would help their cherished blue paladin. The quiet anticipation vibrated through the soft air currents, entering their fingertips and filling them with a sense of urgency. 

No one talked. 

It wasn’t until they reached the scientist’s office that Fairah finally spoke up. “Good morning, Taldra.” Nothing but business in her voice.

The Zaulean with extremely long hair made a quick bow of their head then spoke. “Leader Fairah. I suppose you are here for Caspyan’s results.”

Fairah gave a curt nod and sat down in one of the two guest chairs the room had. Allura sat in the other one as Shiro and Keith went to stand behind her.

Taldra continued. “I have a hypothesis of what could have possibly happened in his interaction with the blue paladin. Thanks to Mr. Shirogane’s statement last night.” They tipped their head in his direction. Fairah waited with expectant eyes. “Caspyan’s abilities are increasing at an expected, normal rate. However, he shows signs of inheriting your grandfather’s research… biologically.”

Fairah’s eyes narrowed slightly. “How is that even possible?”

“I’m sorry. Your grandfather’s research?” Allura interjected.

“Almost 1,500 zelries ago, or about 900 deca-phoebes,” Taldra turned to Allura, “Fairah’s grandfather, Sir Thewyr, was an astute scientist. He researched for many zelries on the problems that Zaulea faced. One problem in particular was the Zaulean’s population issue. Zaulean’s are naturally shy, reserved, and practically reluctant to mate. When citizen numbers started decreasing more rapidly than those of previous generations, we, as a species, started to worry. Sir Thewyr took it upon himself to fix the issue.”

Fairah cut in. “Long story short, he eventually created a drug. One that would infuse its subject with feelings of confidence and a variety of synthetic hormones that would heavily encourage reproduction.”

Taldra nodded. “It worked, but many people complained about the side effects. That they couldn’t control themselves on it.” Keith winced. “That it ripped away their free will for days at a time. The urges becoming worse the longer they were under its effects.”

Fairah adjusted in her seat. “And Caspy? You said he  _ inherited  _ this drug? How?”

“I suspect your grandfather was working on integrating the drug within our natural hormone structures. Based on my studies of your grandfather and the research I did on Caspyan all night, I believe he created an injection for your mother while she was pregnant with Caspyan. I also believe his formula was imperfect. The results on Caspyan showed that a version of the drug mingled with his inner abilities and has manifested as a secretion. Caspyan informed me that the blue paladin made contact with his skin early in the afternoon yesterday. I believe that is where it all started. I won’t know for sure that this is what ails him until he comes in for an examination as well.”

Allura leaned closer to the doctor on the other side of the desk. “So if some version of this drug was used on Lance, can we stop the effects? Help him resist them more until it’s over?”

Taldra adjusted their glasses. “I’m actually quite impressed that your young paladin managed to resist the drug at all, or rather Caspyan’s secretion. While Caspyan should have no effect on Zauleans at this stage, humans are a different story. The minuscule amount he’s producing has a high influence on species that have a low tolerance to the elements in the formula. Which I imagine humans have never been exposed to.” Taldra cleared their throat. “In regards to stopping the drug, well I’ll have to run some tests on the boy himself. I could perhaps make a numbing agent that would last the few days the drug takes to get out of one’s system. However, it could be even longer since he  _ is _ a human.”

“We should get Lance in here as soon as possible.” Allura turned to look Shiro in the eye then looked back at Taldra. “I have one more question. Why isn’t Lance consistently affected? He seems to only be so in the presence of Keith, our red paladin.” 

Keith shifted nervously behind Allura. He suddenly felt as though he shouldn’t be there.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Shirogane did mention that the boy seemed otherwise unaffected when he talked with him. I’ve determined that since Sir Thewyr’s drug was combined with Caspyan’s special ability to read people, relationships, and such things pertaining to emotional bonds, the blue paladin must have had a strong desire for the red paladin to be his mate.”

Keith could feel a cold sweat escaping him at the word  _ mate _ . Somewhere the scientist was still talking, but he couldn’t hear them anymore. Keith knew he shouldn’t have been there. It was too personal. Too private. He felt like he was listening in on confidential information. Information that wasn’t meant for his ears. Information that Lance didn’t give him permission to hear. 

Before Keith could register moving, he was already out the door.

The scientist could be wrong. Had to be wrong. It couldn’t be the answer. Lance wouldn’t feel even remotely like that toward Keith. They had only just started being friends. It wasn’t possible for Lance to have such intimate, intense feelings towards someone that was just, up until recently, his hated rival. Keith decided he wouldn’t believe anything about Lance’s feelings unless it was Lance who said it himself. 

Keith’s feet guided him to where Fairah had previously shown them the training range. It was a large area of land in the back of the estate. Far enough away that Keith finally felt like he could breathe.

The Altean ship’s gladiators and robotic functions were much higher tech than the Zaulean heavy bags and obstacle course, but Keith didn’t mind too much. He just needed to punch something. Distract himself enough so he wouldn’t be thinking about Lance or feeling the little flutters of hope that dared to appear inside him before Lance confirmed  _ anything _ .

Keith didn’t focus on anything other than his training. Other than feeling the sweat accumulate on his skin. Other than the way his muscles began to protest at the overexertion. 

Keith didn’t feel the long hours as they dragged by. He didn’t feel the perpetual ache in his heart. And he definitely didn’t feel the need to see Lance…

~~~

Lance didn’t leave his room.

He was too afraid of seeing Keith. He was scared of possibly hurting him again. Terrified of seeing the look that would appear on his face if he saw Lance.

Hunk had stopped by to ask Lance to join him and Pidge for breakfast. But he just said he didn’t feel well, and it was the truth. So they left him alone.

He felt upset that he did that to Keith. He felt relieved knowing it wasn’t actually him. But he felt guilty for feeling relieved when it was still his own body that did it.

Needless to say, Lance was having a hard time.

The longer he stayed in the room the smaller it became, the closer the walls got, the harder it was to breathe.

He reluctantly left his room.

He cautiously wandered the halls before slipping outside. Lance felt safe walking in the gardens. Tall plant life obscured his vision of the manors and immersed him. He was feeling good, almost normal, until he saw a stunning red flower. It’s bulbous body harbored numerous petals that were layered to perfection. 

The deep red stole Lance’s train of thought and morphed it into new images of Keith. Of  _ him _ and Keith. Sweet moments of holding hands. Tender moments of slow kisses. Heated moments of pure passion and sweat.

Lance shook the thoughts away and continued through the garden. He wasn’t going to allow himself such sweet thoughts when he had done something so despicable. 

He was so lost in the flowers that he didn’t see Allura until she was a couple feet away. His demeanor visibly deflated. If Shiro knew, then Allura must have also known of Lance’s horrible behavior. 

“Lance.” He avoided her eyes. “Would you mind coming with me?”

Lance didn’t answer, but he did as he was asked. He still held so much shame. So much guilt. 

She guided him through the manor’s halls without hesitancy. 

“We have a theory as to what happened, Lance.” She gave him a soft smile before leading him into the examination room. “We need to run some tests, but we think we can fix this.” 

Shiro was there. Fairah too. Another Zaulean who was unfamiliar. And Caspyan. He looked guilty.

The unfamiliar Zaulean introduced themselves as Taldra, a scientist. “Hello, blue paladin. Do you mind sitting here for a moment so I can take some samples and a couple scans?”

Lance complied with whatever was asked of him.

He didn’t talk much, but he was glad to be finally doing something to fix this.

~~~

Hunk and Pidge found Keith at the Zaulean’s training grounds around lunchtime.

Pidge would usually joke about it being no surprise that this is where they would find Keith, but they kept quiet when they saw the deep purplish red mark contaminating Keith’s smooth, pale neck . Another joke about Keith and Lance finally getting together could’ve been made when seeing the bruise, but Pidge still kept quiet.

“Hey, Keith. Want to have lunch with us?” Hunk asked, almost nervous, but held a warm smile.

Keith finally looked up from his fists. 

He turned around, breathing heavy as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. “Yeah, sure.” 

His stomach ached for sustenance.

They walked back in silence until Pidge spoke up. “Coran told us what happened. I’m so sorry for making you take Lance back to his room. I had no-”

“It’s not your fault, Pidge.” Keith cut them off. “I’m not upset about what happened or this.” He motioned to his mark. “I’m just worried about Lance.” And he meant it.

“I think they’re running some tests on him now.” Hunk informed as they entered the manor they were staying in. 

“They’re also utilizing our new toy!” Pidge interjected, then calmed their excited expression. “It’s supposed to identify and isolate physical abnormalities, chemical imbalances, and even emotional troubles. So it should be able to help in some way. Hopefully there’s not too many bugs. We wanted to be there for its first run, but they said Lance should have his space.” Pidge’s voice quieted at the end.

Hunk noticed Keith’s face crease with worry. 

“But Coran said they might be able to counteract what’s in his system! Especially if they can isolate it with our machine. So Lance should be fine.” Hunk reassured. 

Keith let his heart relax at that. Lance would be okay. “That’s good to hear.”

“I’m just glad they got him out of his room. He wouldn’t leave it this morning and we were a bit confused until Coran got us up to speed.” Hunk mentioned.

Pidge chimed in. “It makes sense now. He was probably trying to avoid making contact with you. No doubt he was hating himself for what happened. He’ll probably never forgive hims-Oof!”

Hunk had elbowed them as he noticed Keith’s features growing more and more melancholy.

“I hope they can fix this soon. I need to talk to him. I don’t want Lance feeling that way. It wasn’t his fault at all.” Keith’s brow was furrowed in worry. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it's mine. I knew I should’ve kept my distance, but I agreed to help him back to his room anyway.”

“There’s no way you could’ve known what was going to happen.” Hunk patted Keith’s back. “Pidge and I can check in on him later and let you know how he’s doing if you’d like. Since you can’t see him or anything.”

Keith nodded. “I was just going to ask that. Thank you.”

He wished he could do something to help.

He hated feeling useless.

~~~

As Lance was examined, poked, and asked questions, the group of people all contributed in trying to tell him what happened.

They had explained to Lance what caused him to feel that way, what it possibly was, and that they’d know how to fix it after Lance’s results came in.

Caspyan apologized a million times and Lance forgave him a million times. He didn’t know he was secreting that stuff. So it really wasn’t anyone’s fault. Forgiving him was easy.

Forgiving himself was a harder task.

He knew it wasn’t him. Everyone told him it wasn’t him. And he accepted that, but part of him wanted to punish himself for letting something like that happen, even something out of his control. For hurting someone he cared so deeply about. Because it was  _ Lance’s  _ body that did that. And that was enough to make him feel sick. 

The only thing left now was to wait for the examination results. 

The room cleared out except for Lance, Taldra, and Shiro. Taldra worked at an overflowing desk, testing different formulas against Caspyan’s secretion. Shiro sat in the chair next to Lance’s. 

“Do you want to get some food? We have time to kill.” Shiro offered.

Lance’s eyes were filled to the brim with  _ But what about Keith? _

Shiro sighed with a small smile. “Coran told me not too long ago that Keith had just finished his lunch and went back outside. He’s nowhere near the dining hall.” 

Lance swallowed. His throat felt funny with the underusage. “Alright.”

Shiro helped Lance up. He was still light headed from the blood samples.

They made their way slowly down the hall in comfortable silence.

Hunk and Pidge ran into them shortly. 

“Hey man, how ya feeling?” Hunk gave a sad smile.

“Better, I think. Like at least we know what’s happening.” Lance let Hunk hug him, and because it was Hunk he hugged him back. Pidge gave him a concerned smile.

“Keith was asking about how you were doing.” Lance tensed for a second. “I might have mentioned that you were probably hating yourself for what happened and he just looked so upset about it, dude. He said he doesn’t care about what happened to him. He’s just worried about you.” Hunk took Shiro’s place in helping Lance walk steady. 

Lance sighed. “That just makes me feel worse. What kind of forgiving god-like creature of everything good and kind did I hurt?”

Pidge nudged him, eyebrow raised. “You do know we’re talking about Keith, right?”

Lance let himself gave a small laugh with the others, then returned to the conversation at hand. “I know it wasn’t me.” He glanced at Shiro. “But I can’t help feeling guilty. Like somehow I could’ve resisted harder. Or done something to keep it from happening.”

Shiro spoke up. “You know the drug took away people’s control, right? We must’ve mentioned it. Taldra was surprised you had even managed to resist it at all.”

Lance took a moment. He didn’t recall hearing that. Everything went so fast in that room. But Lance’s weeping heart perked up a little. Lance had resisted something that was made to take away people’s control. He allowed himself to feel better at that. 

Just a little.

Somehow Lance could smell Keith’s scent in the dining hall. 

He could smell Keith’s sweat. 

He stopped at the entrance. “I can’t.”

The three paladins around him shot him questioning glances.

“It smells like Keith.” Lance explained. “I haven’t seen him in what feels like forever so smelling him now is making me a little light headed. I don’t think I can go in there without eventually tracking him down like a bloodhound.”

“Okay, so we eat somewhere else.” Pidge offered quickly.

“Perhaps, it’s best to keep him in the scientist’s office for now. Hunk would you mind taking him back? Pidge and I will grab the food.” Shiro proposed.

Hunk agreed and started walking Lance back. “At least you got a little stroll in.” He gave a smile.

Lance smiled back. “I can’t wait to be back to normal. To be able to see Keith again.”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, you still have to tell him how you feel.”

Lance looked horrified. “There’s no way I can do that now! That’s absolutely not happening!”

“What if he likes you back? Are you guys just going to pretend to be happy with being friends for the rest of your lives?”

“One, he doesn’t like me back. And two, yes, because I  _ am _ happy with being his friend!” Lance shouted, but it held no anger. 

“What if Keith’s not?” Hunk looked away.

“Not what?” Lance looked at his profile.

“Not happy with just being friends.” Hunk clarified. 

Lance thought about it. “Well, then I’m sure he’d say something.”

“He’s even stupider than you.” Hunk gave him a pointed look.

“Hey now! That’s the love of my life and me you’re talking about.” Lance huffed.

Hunk looked surprised. “I think that’s the first time you said the L word.” He smiled at his best friend turning red.

“I didn’t get much sleep so when I wasn’t completely hating myself, I was thinking about the times at the Garrison and reuniting with Keith recently and… I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel like some light hearted crush. I can’t believe I was so dumb back in school. I can recall times back then that Keith actively flirted back at me! In our own weird little way. But, like, how dense was I? My feelings for him were pretty deep back then, and just getting to know him again lately… I just care for him  _ so _ much. I feel  _ so _ much. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself, but it just feels right. Not that I’m going to do anything about it though. I would feel far too selfish and irresponsible to throw my feelings on top of what happened.” Lance took a breath after the rant.

That was the most he’d talked all day.

“How about we just take this one step at a time? Step one:,” Hunk started counting on his fingers, “cleanse your system of crazy mating drug. Step two: heart to heart with Keithy boy about said crazy drug. Step three: honest to goodness friend time. Step four: when the time is right, lay down the ‘I have feelings for you’ thing.”

“Sounds pretty solid. But I’m still not sold on the last one.” Lance smiled at his best friend.

Just talking to Hunk made Lance feel so much better. 

Like at least something was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space drugs make Lance's sense of smell heightened? I think yes. Somehow. It's fiction ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ By the way, the title of this chapter is not about Lance in his "drugged" state. It's about his *~real~* feelings. Because, of course, he feels incredibly guilty and now realizing his own feelings makes him feel even worse, because if he hadn't felt that way maybe his situation wouldn't be happening. That's Lance's train of thought at least.


	10. Can A Friendship Like This Last A Lifetime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can totally be the ending for you if you don’t like smut! Because the next two chapters are like 90% smut and 10% plot? Hahaha :D Now that I think about it, maybe I should’ve done a more Teen rated fanfic for my first one. I’ve been a bit ambitious, huh? >w< Do any of you even read these? Lol if you do, thank you for sticking with me! Anyway, some fluff to make up for the angst :) Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading! And oh my gosh, thanks for the kudos! I wasn’t expecting to get anything at all so it warms my little heart ^.^

Lance managed to keep himself from seeking out Keith with the help of his friends. He felt a strong urge to wander off in search of him around the 8 hour mark of not seeing him. Side effect of the drug, of course. Presently, he officially hadn’t seen Keith for 36 hours. It hurt worse than it sounded. 

It was the morning of the third day when Taldra had news to share.

Everyone but Keith, for obvious reasons, waited with Lance. 

Lance picked at the Zaulean common clothes they were all provided with. He was nervous that the news was bad. That he had to wait even longer to see Keith, or there was no way to counteract the drug, or the drug would somehow stay inside him forever and he could never see Keith or be his friend again without wanting to constantly jump his bones. With no Keith present, Lance’s anxieties ran rampant like usual. 

Hunk was in the middle of a joke when Taldra came in the examination room. 

“Hello, Team Voltron. I have some bad news and some good news.” They announced. Lance frowned and he chewed his bottom lip nervously. “I have concluded that the secretion does have a worse effect on humans. It could still be in the blue paladin’s system for at most a month-”

An involuntary screech flew out of Lance’s mouth.

Taldra continued after Lance threw a hand over his lips. “However, I have created an injection that attacks the properties of the drug that are taking ahold in your body.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Allura visibly brightened with the rest of the paladins and Coran.

“You’re amazing, Taldra!” Fairah smiled at them.

Taldra looked uncertain at what to do with the compliment.

They coughed and continued. “Ahem. While the injection will destroy the synthetic hormones and fake ‘confidence’, it will have its own side effects. It will be emotionally and physically exhausting. I recommend bed rest for at least a day, but you should be good after that.”

The whole team rejoiced and Fairah cut in. “When can you give Lance this injection?”

“Well, I think it would be wise to administer it when he’s already in bed. He will be in pain for a couple minutes, but will just be completely exhausted after that. Other than that, I have it completely ready to go.” Taldra pulled out a rather large syringe from the case they were holding.

Allura turned to Lance. “Are you ready, Lance?” She looked hopeful.

Lance took a breath. “As I’ll ever be.”

Fairah and Allura took lead in escorting Lance back to his room.

Coran took Hunk and Pidge to the dining hall after they said their goodbyes. Taldra had mentioned it’d be best for there to be less people in the room.

Shiro stood next to Allura and Fairah as Lance sat on his bed. 

Taldra took out the large needle again then turned to face the leaders. “I didn’t want to say this with such a large group,” Taldra faced Lance again, “but after your day of rest, there will be some residual arousal.” Lance’s eyes widened. “There will be no control taken from you. No voice. Nothing of the sort that you experienced with the drug. But there will be your normal hormones trying to regulate you coming off the high that was the secretion.” 

_ Just a clear head and a hard dick _ , Lance felt like he could deal with that.

He blushed as he realized Shiro and Allura were still in the room.

“So you may have to take care of yourself a couple times before the pain stops.” Taldra began searching for a vein.

“Wait, what?” Lance’s eyes widened even more at the word  _ pain. _

Caspyan entered Lance’s room as Taldra found a susceptible vein for the injection.

“Caspyan is here to see if the injection works to its fullest extent. Once he feels his entire influence off of you it’s safe to assume the drug has been completely eradicated from your body.” Taldra explained. “It would also be wise to eventually bring in the red paladin to test it even further.” 

Lance’s heart started beating faster at the thought of being able to see Keith.

“I can retrieve him in a little bit.” Shiro offered.

Taldra nodded and turned their full attention to Lance. “I’m going to count to three. So take a deep breath and look away if you need to.”

Lance nodded and turned his head.

He slowly took in air with his nostrils as Taldra began to count. 

“One. Two.” And that’s when the evil scientist decided to inject him.

“ _ Fuuuuucckkk _ .” Lance squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay still.

Shiro ignored the cuss word.

“I always find it hurts less when you’re not expecting it.” Taldra smiled.

“Still hurt pretty bad, dude.” Lance tensed as the needle slid out of his  _ fucking _ body.

Taldra patched Lance up. “It should be working any second now. So, expect pain for about five to ten,” they looked at Allura, “doboshes. I believe that’s what you call them.”

Allura nodded. “Thank you for everything, Taldra.”

“Just doing my job. Now we wait until the serum works its way throughout his system for Caspyan to confirm the absence of his influence.” 

They made Lance lay back and get under the covers, because “he would need any amount of comfort where he could get it.”

Lance had the pleasure of being in searing agony for about eight minutes. Allura took his hand as Shiro went to find Keith, because apparently that’s all Lance could manage to say between moans of pain. He was breathing heavy, scrunching his eyes closed, as the last flames of sharp stabs coursed through him. 

He didn’t notice Allura removing her hand.

Nor did he hear Keith come in. But he did notice a weight next to him dip the bed. Then he felt Keith’s unmistakable cool hand wrap around Lance’s warm one. 

Keith caught the last minute of Lance’s suffering. 

Finally, Lance was able to open his eyes.

Relief flooded him with the absence of pain and the presence of Keith.

“Hey,” Lance breathed, eyes lidded, and a small smile making its way on his face. 

“Hey,” Keith whispered back, matching Lance’s smile. His eyes still held concern.

Lance’s eyes turned sad. “I’m so-”

“Don’t.” Keith cut Lance off. “I’m just happy you’re okay. He is okay, right?” He turned to face the people behind him. 

He didn’t let go of Lance’s hand. 

Lance didn’t mind.

Caspyan nodded. “I don’t feel my influence on him.”

“And he seems to be doing well with you here, red paladin.” Taldra added. “Well, please notify me immediately if something happens that I didn’t mention.” They took their leave with Caspyan.

Fairah bowed slightly. “I hope you feel better, Lance. I apologize for everything. Rest well.” Then she also left.

Shiro sat behind Keith and smiled at the two paladins while Allura stood beside him. “How are you feeling?”

Lance managed to look away from Keith to look into Shiro’s eyes. “Better. I feel like myself. Only way, way more exhausted.” He smiled.

“Then we should let you get some rest.” Allura returned his smile.

Shiro stood and waited for Keith, but Keith didn’t let go of Lance’s hand.

Instead he swallowed thickly and asked Lance, “Do you mind if I stay?” with big, beautiful indigo eyes.

How could he say no?

He hadn’t wanted Keith to leave either. 

“I don’t mind.” Lance looked at him with tender eyes.

“Lance is going to need his rest. So don’t keep him up too long.” Allura waved, then left with Shiro.

The two paladins were alone.

Lance’s heart started beating fast.

Keith wanted to stay with him. He didn’t hate him. They were still friends.

Celebratory tingles raced around Lance’s insides.

“You’re not in anymore pain, right?” Keith’s worrisome eyes searched Lance’s.

Lance shook his head. “I’m just swell.” He smiled, then noticed the bruise on Keith’s neck and his expression fell. “What about you? Does it hurt?”

Keith’s free hand automatically went to cover the mark. “It doesn’t hurt. Not really.”

“Keith.” Lance looked like he was tearing up. “I’m so sorry. I really-”

“Lance.” Keith’s voice was firm. “I told you. It’s not a big deal.”

“But I-I forced you. I-” 

“It wasn’t really you. That’s the only reason why I-” Keith stopped himself before he could say something stupid.

“Why what?” Lance prodded. “Just tell me, I can take it. I know I fucked up.” Lance’s face was bathed in grief. 

Keith silently shook his head. 

“You don’t have to hold back.” Lance’s cute little eyebrows were scrunched up. “Tell you me don’t wanna be friends or you don’t want to see me again or-”

“You idiot.” Keith huffed. “I can’t tell you. Not because I don’t want to be your friend or anything. I-I just think it’s bad timing.” He glanced towards the door. “I think I should let you get some rest.”

Lance crossed his free arm—neither of them wanted to stop holding hands—across his chest when Keith looked back at him, trying to look annoyed. “Now I won’t be able to sleep. My stupid brain will be going through every possible thing you could be not wanting to tell me.” He complained.

Keith snorted with a smile. “Okay, I’ll tell you.” Lance perked up. “ _ If _ you tell me why the drug made you only have that reaction towards me. T-they didn’t tell me.” Keith lied as a blush climbed across his cheeks. 

Lance’s eyes widened and he turned away as his own cheeks burned. “I also think it’s bad timing for something like that.”

Keith’s heart picked up and he swallowed. “I guess you’ll just have to lose sleep thinking about all the things I could be not telling you.” He teased.

Lance snapped his face back to Keith’s. “You would sacrifice my much needed beauty rest just because I can’t tell you that?” He looked incredulous.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who would be sacrificing it.” A smile danced on his lips. “I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

“You’re gonna hate me.” Lance mumbled through the hand he slapped on his face. 

“I could never hate you, Lance.” Keith’s voice was gentle, reassuring.

Lance took a breath and slid his hand down his face. “ _ Promise _ you won’t hate me? And that you’ll still want to be my friend?”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “I don’t think I can make any such promises.”

Lance gave a half-hearted glare. “I swear to-You’re the worst.” He took a breath and continued slowly. “They told me… that because of certain things and such… it only affected me when you were around… because we’re close.”

Keith deadpanned. “Is that really what they told you? That scientific, huh?”

Lance scrunched his face. “Oh, fuck you, Mullet.” It felt less like an insult when Lance was smiling at him. Lance took another breath and looked down. “I’m sorry. This is just hard.”

Keith fought the smile off his face, trying to stay looking ignorant. He could feel his hopes rising. The warmth bubbling in his abdomen and excited tingles in his heart.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand then looked up. 

He looked straight into Keith’s eyes with sincere fondness. “I like you, Keith.”—Keith’s heart soared—“Like, I  _ really _ like you. Like, apparently I’ve liked you since the Garrison,” Lance scratched the back of his head and looked away, “and apparently since I’ve got this  _ massive _ crush on you it, um, caused the drug to only work on someone I had such serious feelings for so…” Lance quieted. 

Keith really wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t want to miss a word. He loved hearing those words escape Lance’s mouth. He wasn’t expecting the Garrison confession, but he pulled himself together. 

He felt his smile morphing into a grin. “I can’t believe we’ve both liked each other since the Garrison.”

Lance snapped his head back to look at Keith with wide eyes. “W-w-w-what do you mean? You like me too?! You  _ remember me  _ from the Garrison?!?!” Keith laughed as Lance gaped. “You like me too?!?!” He repeated, a big grin overtaking his face.

“I  _ really  _ like you too, you dork.” Keith swallowed and looked down. “What I was going to say earlier was that that’s the only reason I resisted you.” Keith’s blush deepened as he started to fidget. “I didn’t want to do anything with you when it wasn’t  _ you _ .”

Lance’s initial shock made way for a soft expression.

Keith caught the fond look before Lance ruined it with his smirk. “I’m me now, baby.”

He snorted and started to stand. “Maybe I should let you get your rest now.” 

“Wait, wait! Please.” Lance begged and Keith sat back down. He had no real intention of leaving, but teasing Lance never got old. “I missed you.”

Keith looked away and pursed his lips. “I missed you, too.” He would never get used to Lance’s fond eyes and soft looks.

Lance could explode with happiness. 

The beautiful, badass boy in front of him liked him back. The pale-skinned, god-tier pilot with captivating indigo eyes and inky silk for hair liked  _ Lance _ . How did he get so lucky?

Lance was prepared to worship that mullet for years to come.

Keith looked back at Lance’s gorgeous tan skin freckled with sun kisses and dusted with red. Keith’s eyes trailed the curves of Lance’s high cheekbones, the adorable slope of his nose, the wisps of short brown hair framing his forehead. He lingered on Lance’s smiling lips, then caught Lance’s sapphire eyes and smiled back.

Lance looked at their intertwined fingers then back up to Keith’s eyes.

He started feeling nervous again, but he asked Keith anyway. “Do you, uh, want to be my boyfriend?”

Lance’s meek uncertainty made Keith want to hold him in his arms forever while telling him over and over how much Keith adored him. 

“Absolutely.” Keith grinned.

Keith accepted his ooey-gooey fluffy kitten feelings with open arms. It was a huge relief to let himself feel so freely. He could feel the excitement bubbling in his gut. 

“Can I kiss you?” Keith didn’t realize he had been the one to ask.

Lance leaned forward, keeping Keith’s gaze with lidded eyes. “I’ve been waiting four years to kiss you.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.  _ What a cheesy boyfriend I have. _

The kiss was gentle. 

Delicate enough to feel the care being put into it.

Fervent enough to express how much the other meant.

It tasted of promises. 

Promises of loving smiles, warm embraces, midnight conversations. 

A future of sharing presence together.

Keith felt entirely too lucky that this was his life.

His years of pining after the boy who only talked to him in taunts had somehow become a mutual exchange, ending with Lance in his arms. And Keith thought that was just as magical as their alien space cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the chapter title is yes. They can totally be boyfriends and best friends for a lifetime *sobs* I just love them so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it :D


End file.
